Simpatía por el Diablo
by Ireth I. Nainieum
Summary: Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios, buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos.
1. Quemándote con fuego

**REEDITADO**

**Disclamirer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Historia original escrita por mí.

**Genero:** romance / drama / angustia / tragedia

**Sumary:** Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios, buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos.

**Sinopsis:** Amar… es pecar, soñar… es desear… Y morir, es vivir por ti. Contigo estoy probando la fruta prohibida, la imperfección de la entrega total y el precio de caer.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**–** **Simpatía por el Diablo ****–**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo I**

**Quemándote con fuego  
**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Nada parece tan verdadero que no pueda parecer falso.__"_

– Michel Eyquem de Montaigne **–**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

—Todas las historias de amor —ríe con desprecio a su oyente— tienen un bello inicio —medita— o al menos así deberían ser. Pero la mía o en mi caso, no fue de esa forma —cavilo—. Ahora que lo pienso, no puedo determinar a ciencia cierta que fue lo que me orillo a sentir esta extraña mezcla de sensaciones en mi interior. Siempre era lo mismo, —le informa— una llamada o una nota bastaban para hacerme caer ante la tentación de tenerla en mis brazos, de sentirla y porque no —sonríe—, de poseerla como nadie más lo había hecho.

Descargó con frustración esos pensamientos y luego, bebió rápidamente el contenido de su bebida alcohólica. Ambos individuos parecían pasar un rato agradable en el pequeño pub en la capital londinense, ese día a finales de Julio. Fuera en las calles caía fuertemente una gran tormenta, misma que impedía el caminar por la banqueta sin mojarse. Se perdió al contemplar el cristal vacío, paseándolo suavemente entre sus dedos. Ignorando ahora el porque estaba en ese lugar y precisamente con él, de entre todas las personas a quienes pudo encontrarse. Que inverosímil es la vida.

—¿Lo crees? —musita suavemente el invitado.

—La ley de la vida nos obliga siempre a comenzar y al mismo tiempo a terminar —susurra el primero.

Alza su rostro con lentitud, observa con satisfacción como el ser frente a él arruga una de sus cejas con curiosidad, para luego beber un poco de su propio licor. Él sonríe gustoso, finalmente ha captado toda su atención.

—Te lo contaré —le informo desosegado— pero… —aclaro— al final deberás de retribuírmelo —le alza el vaso al mesero—. Esta es la historia donde una mujer sin gracia ni sublime belleza, fue capaz de controlar todo con tan solo desearlo —lo miro—. Un cuento donde el final feliz no existió ni existirá —le entrega el mozo su copa y este, la contempla serenamente—. Porque en esta novela… todos somos seres humanos…

La lluvia continuo cayendo con fuerza, hasta el final de aquella triste historia.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Un hombre rubio alto y lascivo recorría las calles del callejón Diagon, mirando sin ningún interés en particular las tiendas a su alrededor. Suspiró con disgusto. Con el pasar de los años todo se volvía una simple rutina y eso era lo que él más detestaba, el hacer las cosas sin una razón que las justificase. Caminaba sin importarle nada, empujando a diestra y siniestra a cuanta persona se le atravesaba en su camino; y no osaban apartarse ante el paso de un Malfoy. Estaba molesto, ya que tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre, mismo que empezaba a forzarlo a tomar las riendas de la fortuna de su familia.

—_Las obligaciones de un Malfoy conllevan a más que únicamente divertirte como tú lo haces —le informo— hemos sobrevivido gracias a nuestra sagacidad e inteligencia, piensa en eso Draco —expreso duramente su padre._

—¡Tonterías! _—_exclama hastiado_—. _ ¡Tenemos oro suficiente para obtener lo que deseemos y, aún así se atreve a decirme esas cosas! —aprieta su puños— . ¡Soy un Malfoy —se detiene— y con tan solo tronar mis dedos puedo tener todo aquello que desee sin siquiera esforzarme un poco! —esboza una sonrisa peligrosa, de aquellas palabras tan ciertas.

Comentó para sí mismo el joven de veintiún años y miembro de la elite del mundo mágico. Por el simple hecho de haber nacido en la cuna de los Malfoy tenía acceso a un sin fin de lujos y privilegios que muchos otros tan solo podían soñar. Con el pasar de los años y por supuesto al finalizar sus estudios, emprendió una carrera que le permitiese controlar mejor lo que algún día sería su fortuna. Dejo crecer sus cabellos hasta la altura de sus hombros, su figura de niño adquirió la apariencia de un hombre. Pero, ahora lo más distintivo era que sus ojos grises se habían tornado fríos e inexpresivos.

Es entonces, cuando su vista divisa a un par de metros una pequeña diversión. Se ufana de su buena suerte, finalmente tenía algo con que desquitar su mal humor. Ondea con elegancia y preponderancia sus costosas ropas negras, una fina capa que le hace adquirir una peligrosidad que nunca antes mostró. Una perfección irreal, para un simple mortal. Se acerca lentamente, mientras su mente trabaja con rapidez en una frase lo suficientemente hiriente y más que nada que no sea capaz de responderle, para bajar su vista avergonzada hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, la postura de ella es algo extraña. Se muestra recargada contra una parad sucia, muy cercana al callejón Knockturn; mientras su cabello enmarañado cubre con descuido su rostro, observa como su pecho se mueve rápidamente.

¿Pero eso a él que le importa?.

—Vaya, vaya Granger —chasca su lengua divertido, llegando hasta donde estaba ella—. ¿Y qué haces aquí, tan cercana al callejón maldito? —mira a los lados, como buscando algo que él sabía que no estaba—. ¿Dónde has dejado a tus amantes de la sangre sucia? —sisea divertido— . ¡Merlín —exclama mosqueado— no me digas que finalmente entraron en razón y te han abandonado! —suelta una gran carcajada—pasó algún tiempo y no sucedió nada. Por primera vez en su vida la contempla con sorpresa. Estaba a la espera de su lengua mordaz y rápida, acciones comunes en ella. Sin embargo, el silencio es lo único que hay entre ellos, no obstante a su alrededor el barullo del callejón Diagon esta en su límite—. Granger ¿es que el ratón te ha comido la lengua? —se mofa cruelmente.

Hay otra afonía. Y eso, es más de lo que él puede soportar. La miro brevemente, trae puesta una túnica verde oliva, misma que trae abierta; mientras él puede contemplar el blanco vestido que usa. Sencillo y sin grandes adornos, pero, el cual muestra la piel de su cuello y parte de de su pecho.

Pasea su lengua por sobre sus labios deleitándose ¿quién diría que la sangre sucia cambiaría para bien?.

Entonces ella da un paso al frente, tomando a Draco por sorpresa, pierde el control de su cuerpo y se sujeta con fuerza al de él. Por primera vez se siente impotente antes las acciones que ella ha hecho, su mente le dice que la empuje con fuerza por su osadía. No obstante, es incapaz de mover su cuerpo. Ella lo abraza para no caer al suelo. Él por primera vez en su vida se siente asustado e indefenso ante aquella mujer llamada, Hermione Granter. Ella se ha sujetado con más determinación a él, sus ropas brunas ayudan a no ceder ante la gravedad. Levanta suavemente su rostro y con delicadeza lo dirige lentamente hacia el odio izquierdo de él, mientras le susurra un par de palabras. Finalmente con algo de dificultad lo suelta y muy lentamente se aleja él, dando pasos lentos y cabizbajos.

—Granger… —susurra aterrado.

Se gira con rapidez, pero solo la observa mientras camina torpemente perdiéndose entre la multitud en el callejón Diagon. Por primera vez ella le ha dejado completamente indefenso, finalmente un Malfoy ha caído ante una mujer.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —comenta intrigado el misterioso invitado—. ¿Acaso fue eso lo que dio inició a todo esto? —especula.

El blondo contempla las gotas de agua que resbalan por las ventanas del pub. Cierra sus ojos con dolor e infortunio antes de susurrar sin hablar, tan solo moviendo sus labios suavemente.

—…

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo II

Dulce pecado

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Bueno, una disculpa de antemano por el tiempo tardado para finalizar esta historia. He decidido cerrar el capítulo de Harry Potter y dejar atrás esta maravillosa sección, donde conocí a infinidad de gente extraordinaria. Gracias a todos ustedes, por motivarme a darle una conclusión como lo merece esta narración. He decidido editarla y hacerle correcciones necesarias, así que si la leen por segunda ocasión encontraran detalles para su mejora.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	2. Dulce pecado

**REEDITADO**

**Disclamirer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Historia original escrita por mí.

**Genero:** romance / drama / angustia / tragedia

**Sumary: **Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios, buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos.

**Sinopsis:** Amar… es pecar, soñar… es desear… Y morir, es vivir por ti. Contigo estoy probando la fruta prohibida, la imperfección de la entrega total y el precio de caer..

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Simpatía por el Diablo –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo II**

**Dulce pecado**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Todo deseo estancado es un veneno."_

– André Maurois **–**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

—La vida nunca es aquello que deseamos —musito— la mayor parte del tiempo es aquello que desean para nosotros —bebió—. No somos más que unos títeres, muñecos incapaces de actuar por nuestros propios deseos —exhalo— detenidos por aquello que es lo correcto de lo incorrecto, lo ético de lo deshonesto y de lo justo de lo injusto.

El hombre se gira y observa al rubio, frunce el ceño con desconcierto. ¿Desde cuándo es tan filántropo en sus palabras?. Mueve su cabeza negándose, no le es nuevo, más si extraño. Toma su copa la cual estaba colocada en el ventanal, la alza y comienza a moverla de un lado a otro oscilando en su interior el líquido carmín que mantiene. Liberando un poco de ese embriagante perfume.

—No lo creo Draco, los únicos que decidimos nuestro destino somos nosotros mismos. Cada una de las decisiones que tomamos y hacemos eligen nuestro futuro —se recargo en la pared— debes decirle simplemente la verdad a tu padre y fin del problema.

Escucho la extensa y sarcástica carcajada que el rubio acababa de expresar y miro fijamente a su acompañante; sentado omnipotente en el sofá negro de piel, vestido del mismo tono, contrastando con su blanquecina piel. Arreglado impecablemente, ambos se observaron brevemente a los ojos, así perdiéndose en sus miradas. Camino hacia el blondo. Coloco la copa sobre la fina y pulcra mesa de la antesala.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en huir Blaise? —expreso aburrido—, llegar a un sitio donde solo tú seas el dueño de tu vida y acciones.

Esta a tan solo dos pasos de él. Lo mira con sorpresa, en todo el tiempo que tiene de conocerlo es la primera vez que lo ve actuar con tanta sutiliza y deleite en sus acciones. ¿Dónde había aprendido eso?.

—Solo viviendo un sueño podrías Draco, la vida consiste en enfrentarla, el escabullirte solo te hará cobarde ante los demás.

—No me importa —lo corto.

Blaise suspiro molesto, parecía que nada saldría muy bien que digamos. Arreglo sus cabellos y se acerco lentamente a su amigo, acaricio su mejilla y luego salió de la habitación. El blondo solo lo miro marcharse y nuevamente se concentro en sus pensamientos, no tomando en cuenta la singular despedida de su único amigo. Paso más o menos una hora, el la cual Draco apenas y se movía, desconociendo el tiempo transcurrido.

—¿Cómo alguien puede caer tan bajo? —se auto pregunto—. ¿Qué me hace sucumbir ante lo prohibido, tantas veces?. ¿A la misma tentación?.

El rubio se preguntaba seriamente, mientras miraba distraídamente los árboles de su propiedad. Estaba muy cerca de la chimenea ahora apagada, ajeno a la falta de calor en aquella fría propiedad. Justo ahora tomaba un poco de té de limón. La meditación es algo que todo el mundo necesita para ser capaces de respóndenos a las circunstancias que nos rodean, y ser consientes de las decisiones que tomamos.

—Granger… —apretó fuertemente la taza— ¿qué me has hecho?. ¡Maldita bruja! —espetó.

Colocó la taza precipitadamente sobre el plato de fina porcelana. Suspiro molesto. Con sus largas y blancas manos acarició su sien en pequeños movimientos circulares, intentado ahuyentar los pensamientos constantes que tenía sobre la castaña. Hacía ya casi tres años de ese insólito encuentro, en meses él había estado a su merced. Un lapso en el cual el gran Señor Malfoy se había transformado en su juguete preferido y todo porque el lo consistía.

Un lapsus indefinido.

Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos. La aparición de una carta que hacía arribo por su chimenea colocándose perfectamente junto a su una vez taza llena. Tomó con franca curiosidad aquella nota, cuando leyó el nombre del remitente la apretó con saña. Una delicada y elegante letra escrita en la parte frontal, singular y única, tan solo perteneciente a una sola e impar persona. Una vez más era consciente de que el documento en cuestión estaría en blanco, nunca ni una sola palabra iba a estar escrita a excepción de su nombre al frente, junto con su dirección. Y una vez más el iría obedientemente, como un perro buscando a su amo.

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos. Eran poco después de las seis de la tarde, abrió abruptamente las puertas, no le era ninguna sorpresa que su mujer no estuviese. Ya casi era una costumbre el que no la hallase, no le importaba, de esta forma evitaban las discusiones que eran habituales antes de las desapariciones de ella. Se miro a su espejo y pudo contemplar a un hombre muy similar a su padre. Al final opto para dejar un poco más cortos sus cabellos, justo como hacía tres años. Frustrado e irritado al mismo tiempo, salió y se dirigió una vez más a su encuentro.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—_¡Huye conmigo! —había dicho él una vez._

Esas palabras rememoraban en sus pensamientos una y otra vez. Desde el día que las pronuncio, muy en el fondo quería hacerlas ciertas. Pero ambos sabían que no podían hacerlo.

—Dime, ¿que se siente ser una Malfoy? —espeto él con dureza.

El varón se colocó apropiadamente el sofá. Poco después comenzó a jugar con una pluma que encontró dispuesta descuidadamente en el mueble, a continuación la balanceaba delicadamente entre sus dedos, moviéndola lentamente una y otra vez, a la par que intentaba no mirar al ocupante del asiento; y se deleito. Percibió su respiración agitada por lo experimentado hacía solo unos instantes, y pudo admirar la perfección hecha mujer.

Su azabache cabellera dispuesta negligentemente sobre el pasa manos del sofá, esparciendo una parte de ellos también por el suelo de la habitación. En su fino rostro sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios esos mismos que le eran la más grande de las tentaciones, entreabiertos e hinchados sinónimo de que una vez más habían sido tomados por sorpresa. Respiraba agitadamente recostada ahí, tan solo intentado recuperar el ritmo normal. Era todo lo que necesitaba y mucho más. Se acerco a ella paulatinamente y acaricio con suavidad una de sus sonrojadas mejillas, contemplándola en silencio, tan solo como la sombra que era para ella en el mundo real.

—Lo… mis… mismo que llevarte a la cama a Granger —comentó con inquina—. ¿Qué se siente querido? — había cierto recelo en su voz— ¡dime! —le ordenó cuando abrió sus ojos.

Escucho la risa holgada masculina resonar en esas cuatro paredes, era sincera y apacible. Cuanto podía calmar a su corazón el oírlo reír de esa manera, contraste con la forma de ser de su marido. Se levantó con presteza y busco sus labios con desesperación, tomándolo a él esta vez con estupor, más no negándose ante el deleite tenerla. Una vez más el beso se torno pasional y lleno de un frenesí incomprensible más que para los protagonistas de ese acto. Cuando se satisficieron mutuamente se separaron, más él con rapidez la abrazo tiernamente, sujetándola con fuerza contra su torso, sintiéndola…

—Aún no respondes mi pregunta Pansy —exclamo libidinosamente en su oreja— compartes tu lecho con él. ¿Qué se siente? —sus manos recorrían el interior de sus muslos y la escucho suspirar—. Lo disfrutas a él tanto como esto —beso su cabellera azabache.

Una vez más esa inconcina y franca su pregunta, y nuevamente la negación ante los hechos.

—Hazme el amor... —suplico ella.

Fue lo último que fémina escuchó, una vez más él la tomaría y la haría suya. ¿Tan solo por ello se arriesgaba?. ¿A ser descubierta?. Si... Por vivir una vez más la pasión y el deseo, el experimentar una emoción y sentimiento carente en Draco, nunca había existido aquel ímpetu en su marido. Se insultó a sí misma por haber redescubierto ese apetito en brazos de otro varón y en específico de uno al que siempre repudió.

Pero eso ya no importa...

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

—¿Te diviertes?.

Exclamo alegre la joven castaña, mientras se movía sensualmente de un lado a otro, rítmicamente jugando con sus caderas; junto al hermoso vestido en rojo satín que usaba. También meneaba con armonía su larga melena, misma que por extraña razón llevaba completamente lacia. Dándole una apariencia ajena a la inocencia que siempre manifestaba. Él estaba sentado en una mecedora, lejos de la escasa iluminación que la vela proveía en ese momento. Una lúgubre mirada se cernía en sus orbes grises.

Ella lo miraba divertida y eso lo molestaba claramente. ¿Por qué lo provocaba y lo llevaba siempre a su límite?.

—¡Callate! —le espetó.

—¿No sabes decir algo más, pequeño hurón? —avanzo hacia él—. ¿Dime te entretienes? —exclamo sin pudor alguno— siempre vienes aún cuando no lo deseas, ¿qué te incita?. ¿Acaso tu mujer ya no te complace? —expresó con sorna.

Lo dijo de una forma tan sensual que le erizo la piel y algo más, al rubio presente en la habitación. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, necesitó solo un par de letras escritas en el pergamino, una charlatanería burda y una vez más el se transformo en su pequeña marioneta.

—Te espere por largo rato —reclamo ella—, me has tenido preocupada —toco sus mejillas— ¿me crees? –entrecerró sus ojos.

Do palabras que lo cambiaron todo, pero era algo que sería extremo no solo para él sino también para ella. Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos ante el silencio del hombre y se cayó con sutileza en uno de los sillones de la impecable sala blanca; propiedad de la extrovertida Lovegood.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que cada vez nos encontramos más a menudo que antes? —su mirada era fría—. ¿Qué te incita a venir al llamado de mis caprichos Malfoy? —espetó—. ¿Disfrutas el estar aquí? —silencio y esbozo ella una gran y altanera sonrisa—. Cierto —respondió por él—, lejos de tus responsabilidades, de tu mujer, padres y apellido. Aquí solo eres un hombre y nada más.

El mencionado se levantó iracundo de su asiento, la miraba con una bravura extrema y más allá de lo inimaginable; la sonrisa de ella se hizo más intensa. Una circunstancia inimaginable en otros casos, y su cordura desapareció en el acto. Sin ser plenamente consciente de sus acciones se acercó rápidamente a ella y sujeto con fuerza su suave y delicado cuello entre sus frías manos.

—¿Vas... a... matarme Draco? —exclamo sutilmente—. Si lo vas hacer hazlo, no temas —aflojo el apretón pero, no la liberó—. ¿Tienes miedo? —dijo con dulzura.

Esa no era la misma mujer que él un día conoció.

—¡No te des tanta importancia Granger —le siseo—, no mancharía mis manos con una sangre sucia como tú! —bravo colérico—. ¡Que no se te olvide que soy un Malfoy! —la soltó.

Le dio la espalda, respiraba agitado y rabioso a la vez. Llevo sus manos hacía el frente de su rostro y miro como estas temblaban descontroladamente, rojas por la presión a la que fueron sometidas. Y ella rió.

—¿Pero quién eres en realidad? —cuestiono—. ¿Draco o Malfoy? —inquiero indiscreta y él volteó hacia ella— , cuando actúas con tu apellido eres diferente. Frío, serio, implacable, desleal, ruin —sobo su cuello—. Pero... —tomo aire— cuando te conduces como Draco, siempre pierdes el control. Tal y como ahora.

Dio un paso tambaleante hacia delante, bajos sus manos y las oculto debajo de su túnica negra. Ella tenía razón.

—Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos… —exclamo ella.

Sin esperar más salió dando grandes pasos de la casa de la rubia, azotó la puerta en el acto. Respiraba con agitación, recargó su frente contra la puerta y cerró sus ojos intentando comprender sus acciones y más aún las de ella. ¿Por qué lo torturaba de esa manera?. Haciéndolo indefenso ante la veracidad de sus palabras... sin embargo lo más importante era la razón de permitirle a ella el tratarlo de esa forma. ¿Disfrutaba el dolor que Granger le causaba?.

—Lo... disfruto —susurro él —y nuevamente estrujó con dureza sus manos, misma que volvían a tomar la apariencia rojiza que lo volvía inestable—. ¡Te odio Granger¡ —gritó—se retiró de la puerta y camino en silencio por el largo corredor.

—_Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos… _

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo III

Corazones solitarios

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	3. Corazones solitarios

**REEDITADO**

**Disclamirer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Historia original escrita por mí.

**Genero:** romance / drama / angustia / tragedia

**Sumary: **Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios, buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos.

**Sinopsis:** Amar… es pecar, soñar… es desear… Y morir, es vivir por ti. Contigo estoy probando la fruta prohibida, la imperfección de la entrega total y el precio de caer..

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Simpatía por el Diablo –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo III**

**Corazones Solitarios**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_Hay dos clases de secretos: los que no vale la pena callar,_

_y los que valen tanto la pena que no se pueden callar"_

- Anónimo -

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

El sonido de los cubiertos podía escucharse como un pequeño murmullo constante en la amplia habitación. Siendo la primera voz una bella composición clásica, la hermosa canción del Bolero de Ravel, ambientaba amenamente al par de comensales. Era más bien una escena un tanto fría y mezquina. El hombre se levanto de su asiento al extremo de la mesa rectangular que los separaba una gran distancia, y camino un par de pasos hasta detenerse junto a ella. Tomo con gracia un par de sus mechones y los entrelazó entre sus dedos, posteriormente los llevo sutilmente hasta sus labios y los beso con extrema dulzura mientras aspiraba la delicada fragancia de los mismos. Ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa sugerente a sus acciones, mientras lo contemplaba con sus orbes castañas.

—Te ves hermosa —le expreso con gozo— el cabello lacio te sienta bien Hermione —rozos su hombros—. No se —dudo de cómo expresarse— te genera una apariencia totalmente diferente a la que sueles mostrarle al mundo.

—Es un halago muy placentero —acarició su mano que aún estaba en su piel—. Me da mucho gusto que te agrade el como me veo Ron, lo elegí pensando tan solo en ti cariño —comento con disimulo—. Como tu esposa me agrada el sorprenderte con pequeños detalles.

Había algo más…

—Te apetece un poco de licor, amor —recalco la última palabra—, para dar por terminada la exquisita cena —comentó él.

Camino hacia el estante de los vinos y tomo una pequeña botella de Morey-St. Denis, a la par de un par copas para servir el licor. Le vertió una generosa cantidad del líquido carmín; acto seguido procedió a regresar a su asiento y también se sirvió un poco. La iluminación era tan sutil y delicada que provocaba un efecto efímero a los extraños acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en la distinguida habitación. La observo brevemente y por primera vez con atención esa noche, usaba un refinado vestido rojo satín que resaltaba peculiarmente la blancura de su piel, el lacio de su cabellera la transformaba en otra mujer, una diferente a la que él conocía. La miro jugar con el cuello de su copa, la expresión aburrida de su rostro le decía que era el momento justo para darle la noticia.

—¿Sabes amor? —captó su atención—, tengo que salir y atender un par de negocios —suspiro casi molesto—. Debo estar en Ámsterdam mañana al medio día -—la observo—, no podré regresar hasta el próximo fin de semana —tosió incomodo—. Lamento que esto arruine nuestro planes, pero —se adelanto a cualquier interrupción— te prometo que te compensare en cuanto regrese. ¿Te parece?.

Parpadeó un par de veces anonadada por la noticia. La forma en que su marido le expreso le resulto sumamente fuera de lugar, nunca solía salir con tanta antelación y tan precipitadamente; lo más importante jamás le informaba con tan poco tiempo.

—¿Mañana? —dijo ella—. ¿Te irás mañana por la mañana Ron? —se levanto molesta—. Pero… —lo miro con recelo— ¿vas a dejarme con todo el trabajo? —enfureció de inmediato.

Él sonrió por dentro, en cierta forma le agradaba el verla rabiar de esa forma. Trato de arreglar la situación antes de que convirtiese un una tormenta.

—Lo siento… pero para mí también fue muy apresurado, intente como no tienes idea el cancelarlo y lo más que logre fue regresar a tiempo para la fiesta —se acercaba a ella— sabes como actúa el Ministerio de Magia, es mi deber obedecerlo.

Hermione le dio la espalda y chasco su lengua molesta en señal de que no deseaba ninguna explicación de su parte.

—No soy tonta Ron.

Salió lentamente del comedor de su hogar y la escucho subir las escales, suspiro de forma perezosa mientras sujetaba con fuerza su sien. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control para ambos y esos era lo peor del asunto. Justo en ese momento Dobby se apareció y realizó un exagerado saludo.

—Amo Ron —expreso servicialmente— Dobby se esmero mucho en hacerles la cena, Dobby se preguntaba si fue del agrado de amos señor.

Él se renegó ante tal muestra de lealtad enferma hacia su persona.

—Dobby —comentó ligeramente molesto— te he dicho varias ocasiones que no me llames amo —recalcó— ni que hagas esas reverencias tan exageradas —agito su mano en el aire—,si Hermione te escucha haciendo o te ve realizando esas acciones estaré en un serió problema.

Contempló como el elfo abrió sus ojos con desmesura y corrió rápidamente hacia la mesa mientras murmuraba.

—¡Dobby malo, Dobby malo!. ¡Has hecho enfadar al amo!.

Tomo un tenedor e intento picar su mano, pero antes de auto castigarse fue detenido por Ron, que lo miraba con severidad.

—Dobby —expreso con suavidad— no te lastimes, no hagas eso —soltó su mano— sabes bien que no eres un esclavo en esta casa, sino un trabajador; por esa razón no te permito que me llames amo ¿lo comprendes? —el elfo cabeceo— tampoco necesito que realices esas reverencias.

—¡Oh señor! —sus ojos estaban llorosos—. ¡Ronald Weasly es un gran hombre, tanto como lo es el señor Harry Potter! —mosqueo un poco—. ¡Ronald Weasly es un gran señor y le agradezco el honor de haber permitido que este tonto elfo trabajase para ustedes —limpio su nariz con su ropa— es todo un honor!.

—Gracias Dobby —sonrió— y por cierto la cena fue exquisita.

La criatura se alegro y comenzó rápidamente a limpiar la mesa, Ron lo observaba con algo de atención. Al finalizar el colegio la criatura se emancipo en seguir sirviendo al trío hasta el día en que muriese, por lo que decidieron turnarse por temporadas el trabajo del elfo. Por él encantado ya no tendría que levantar ni limpiar su desorden habitual. Pero al enterarse Hermione pego el grito en el cielo y les hizo jurarle por todo lo sagrado que le pagarían apropiadamente por sus servicios, además de sus días descanso y permisos ocasiones.

—_¿Permisos?. ¡Pero los elfos nunca se enferman! —exclamó desconcertado—. ¡Cielos! Hermione, da gracias a que solo Dobby es el único elfo que aceptaría esas condiciones._

—_¡Ron! —comento indignada—. ¿Cómo es posible que digas cosas tan horribles?. ¡Harry! di algo…_

Y así la discusión continuo durante días. Agradecía de antemano que no pasó a más de un breve silencio entre ambos, odiaba esas discusiones irracionales con ella y en ninguna de ellas habían llegado a nada en concreto. Bostezo y rasco sus ojos, cuando miro la mesa esta ya estaba completamente recogida. ¿Tanto había rememorado en su pasado?, el elfo sacudía las pequeñas migajas.

—Dobby —lo llamo.

El elfo inmediatamente detuvo sus acciones y alzo sus ojos curioso anhelando su próxima tarea, ahora que lo miraba con atención traía puestos una vestimenta de marinero, de los que usan los niños pequeños, junto con un par de calcetines rojos y zapatos rosados. Se extraño pero no dijo nada más, lo más seguro es que se tratase de un regalo de su esposa.

—Si, señor —expreso gustoso.

—Mañana saldré unos días por cuestiones de trabajo. ¿Podrías preparar mi equipaje, para aproximadamente cuatro días?, por favor —pidió con amabilidad.

—Por supuesto señor, pero ¿no es la señora quien se encarga de eso? —expreso patidifuso—. Para Dobby es un gran honor y se esmerara en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Desapareció en un plap. Ron se dirigió hacia el estudio cerca del jardín, sabia de antemano cuan molestaba estaba ella y que no le hablaría el resto de la noche con él y probablemente hasta que regresase de su viaje. Llevo consigo el resto de la botella y vertió en una copa que guardaba en la habitación. Se sentó y saco de entre su traje negro la varita y encendió la chimenea. Bebía con temple y emancipándose en su mente, olvidándose por un momento de todo, mientras observaba la luna en silencio, su mirada se volvió extraña.

—Ámsterdam –musito.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Él estaba sentado, y su apariencia desarreglada era signo que llevaba varios días con el mismo conjunto de ropas. Un playera negra junto a un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis, lo más peculiar de su situación era su el aspecto crecido de su barba. Tomaba su mano delicadamente entre la suya, mientras la sujetaba con firmeza a la vez. Le era tan difícil mirarla de esa manera, recostada en la blanca habitación intentando tener un sueño apacible, su rostro se miraba bastante cansado, hacia muy poco que había cepillado sus cabellos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, casi procurando no hacer demasiado ruido.

—¿Harry?...

Escucho que lo llamaban. Volteó y observo las señas que le indicaban que saliera un momento, se levanto y beso la frente de la durmiente; también acarició brevemente su mejilla, dejo encendidas la luces y salió. Al hacerlo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Le ofrecieron una taza de café, misma que acepto gustoso por las altas horas de la noche en la cual aún se encontraba despierto. Permaneció de pie, su acompañante camino hacia la sala de espera y él la siguió por el amplio corredor.

—Mejorará ya lo veras —intentó animarlo ella luego de ocupar su asiento en casi solitario internado.

Él rió con descaro, no muy alto, ni muy bajo. Lo suficiente como para que la medimaga lo escuchase con claridad

—¿Por qué nunca me miras cuando dices esas palabras Ginny? —especuló.

Ocupo el asiento vacio junto a ella y la observo, pudo ver como ella apretaba con fuerza sus manos. Cambio con rapidez su mirada, le era demasiado doloroso el ver la mentira en su rostro.

—Hacemos lo mejor Harry, pero…

—¿Sabes? —sonrió con tristeza— estoy pensando con seriedad el llevarla a un hospital muggle, tal vez ahí…

—¡Harry James Potter! —gritó.

—Ginny.

Ella le había alzado por primera vez desde que la conocía la voz, y en ella había cierto resentimiento y coraje. Le resultaba extraño el verla comportase de esa forma, normalmente era mucho más tranquila. Se levantó con presteza, se colocó frente a él y luego se hinco.

—Estará bien, tiene los mejores medimagos con ella las veinticuatro horas al día —lo tomo de su barbilla e hizo que lo mirase fijamente—. ¡Ni siquiera pienses en llevar a mi amiga con esos carniceros! —le espeto con dureza— solo eso faltaba.

Lo soltó y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Se formo un mutismo incomodo entre ellos, le sorprendía en gran medida esa madurez mostrada por ella en esos instantes; lejos de aquella chiquilla que dominaba un encantamiento tonto en Hogwarts. Quizás a ella también le resultaba muy difícil lo que estaba sucediendo, ahora era una mujer y no podía negarlo. Hermosa, hacia tiempo que dejo su imagen infantil para adquirir ese toque inigualable de mujer y profesionalmente realizada, logró graduarse con honores del colegio de Medimagos; toda una proeza e indudablemente cualquier hombre podría realizarle una propuesta decente.

—Ginny, lo siento.

Ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, Harry? —indago—. Cuando terminamos luego de tu sexto y mi quinto año creí que volveríamos cuando todo terminase. Pero… —su voz se le entrecortaba y le resultaba difícil el expresarse correctamente—. La elegiste a ella al final —exclamo tan calladamente, no obstante con tanta firmeza que sus palabras le lastimaron—. ¿Por qué Harry? —sujetaba con fuerza su ropa blanca de medimaga.

Él exhalo el poco aire de sus pulmones, movió su cabeza y término de un solo trago su bebida.

—No estábamos destinados a estar juntos era tan solo un amor infantil —dijo cansinamente él.

—Para mí no lo fue —ella quiso que él supiera.

—Ginny, el pasado no puede volver —tomo su mano derecha y la entrelazó entre la suya— eres una gran mujer, una admirable —se sincero— sin embargo… no eres ni serás la persona para mí —le informo—. Luna —miro el corredor hacia la habitación de su esposa—, es todo lo que necesito, por alguna extraña razón el estar junto a su lado me hace sentir algo extraordinario en mi interior. Algo que no puedo explicarte con palabras, es…

Con su mano libre, ella colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y lo silencio brevemente, el tiempo suficiente para preparase para lo que iba a decirle.

—Es la persona que amas y con eso no puedo competir —sonrió con tristeza—. Me habría gustado ser yo ese ser, que llenase tu corazón —sus ojos se tornaron llorosos—. ¡Cielos! —rió con pena y le soltó la mano— hace tanto tiempo que había querido decirte esto pero tenía el valor —tomo un pañuelo de entre sus ropas—. Siempre supe que no podía ganarle —limpio sus ojos— constantemente la mirabas de una forma en que nunca lo hiciste con Hermione ni conmigo.

—Ginny —exclamo él con dulzura.

—Siento, no ser el hombre que puede responderte y lamento el dolor que te he causado en el pasado y ahora.

Bajo su cabeza, no esperaba que ella le declarase nuevamente sus sentimientos en ese momento y sobre todo de sea manera, cuanto dolía el pasado y los secretos, especialmente los de ellos. Ella se levantó y camino un par de pasos.

—No te disculpes Harry —intento animarlo— esta vez me toco perder. Ella cuidará bien de ti —dio otro paso—. Luna esta respondiendo bien al tratamiento —cambio el tema— en unos cuantos días más se podrá ir a casa y podrán continuar con los preparativos —se giro y lo miro.

—Yo…

Se levanto e intento alcanzarla.

—¡No! –chilló y él se detuvo—, Harry ve con ella —le sonrió— yo estaré bien, ella es quien te necesita ahora.

Tiro a la basura el vaso de café. Suspiro y camino hacia la habitación de Luna. Entro al pequeño y frío cuarto. No necesitaba nada de eso precisamente ahora, él no podría amarla de la forma en la que ella siempre lo deseo, lo suyo había sido un error y estaba seguro que ella también pensaba lo mismo. Contemplaba la puerta y se preguntaba si algún día podría perdonarse a sí mismo.

—¿Harry?.

Exclamo una anhelante voy conocida por él, se alegró enormemente al escucharla llamarlo.

—¡Luna!.

Corrió hacia ella, esta era la primera vez desde que la hospitalizaron que decía algo. Ginny tenía razón su esposa estaba respondiendo satisfactoriamente al tratamiento impuesto por su medimaga de cabecera, iba a ir por ella para que realizará un chequeo rápido en Luna, cuando ella le dijo algo que lo conmociono por completo y quebró la alegría del momento.

—¿Harry, porque las luces están apagadas?

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Poco antes del medio día estaba más que molesto, era la actitud que mostraba a quien se acercase a él. No podía ser posible había perdido una gran cantidad de galeones debido al Ministerio por haber rechazado una propuesta de renovación que afectaba directamente las propiedades muggles en Gran Bretaña, casi la mayoría se habían negado, ahora debería enviar a Zabini a Alemania para unos ajustes en el proyecto y volver a replantearlo al Ministerio.

En vez de dirigirse a su casa, procedió a ir uno de sus apartamentos. No tenía la más mínima intención de ir a su casa, al fin y al cabo su mujer se encontraba de visita en la casa de sus padres en Ámsterdam. Se dejo caer desganado sobre su elegante sofá negro.

—Dame un whisky de fuego —parecía que exclamaba a la nada, sin embargo, y a los pocos segundos de su orden apareció un regordete elfo muy descuidado y maltratado que llevaba en una bandeja de plata un refinado vaso con el preparado. Y tal como llego desapareció. La bebió de un solo trago—. ¡Uno más y trae un pergamino, pluma, tinta y las ceras!.

Grito furioso. Y nuevamente al poco tiempo su mandato fue cumplido al pie de la letra y casi en el acto. Esta vez tan solo probó un pequeño sorbo y lo saboreó plácidamente en su paladar. Tomo la pluma y la lleno de tinta, escribió tan solo dos palabras en el fino papel.

"6:30, D.M"

Sello el documento con cera negra, sin ningún emblema en específico. Tomo el resto de su bebida. No pronunció una sola palabra al ser que consideraba inferior a él, tan solo lo arrojó al aire y en el acto el elfo lo tomo. Draco se dirigió hacia su aposento, necesitaba un poco de descanso. El ser al ver el color de la cera supo inmediatamente cual era el destino de se documento, así se lo había enseñado su amo. Cuando el rubio hubo llegado a su habitación se deshizo de la capa y quedo en algo más informal, desanudo su corbata miro por el ventanal y espero pacientemente a que diera la hora acordada, sonrió con malicia, esta noche él se divertiría con la castaña.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo IV

El jardín de la inocencia

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	4. El jardín de la inocencia

**REEDITADO**

**Disclamirer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Historia original escrita por mí.

**Genero:** romance / drama / angustia / tragedia

**Sumary: **Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios, buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos.

**Sinopsis:** Amar… es pecar, soñar… es desear… Y morir, es vivir por ti. Contigo estoy probando la fruta prohibida, la imperfección de la entrega total y el precio de caer.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

* * *

Φ

Φ

– **Simpatía por el Diablo –**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo IV**

**El jardín de la inocencia**

Φ

"_Aburrirse es besar a la muerte"._

- Ramón Gómez De La Serna -

Φ

Φ

* * *

Recostada en el sofá de la sala recibió una lechuza con un mensaje sumamente interesante; ya conocía a la perfección a esa ave casi negra y elegante. Depositó en sus manos el mensaje y salió majestuosamente por la misma ventana por la cual había entrado. Revisó el trozo de papel y esbozo una extraña sonrisa al ver el color del sello entre sus dedos, solo podía tratarse de él. Aún así lo abrió y lo leyó con algo de pereza, poco después se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la chimenea y lanzó el papel. Saco su varita y lo quemó toda evidencia.

—«En la medida de lo posible nunca dejes ningún tipo de evidencia»

Había comentado en una reunión Cho Chang. Era más que seguro que engañaba a su actual y tercer marido; siempre tan cambiante, tan engreída. Recordó que pensó eso de ella en aquel momento y mírenla ahora.

—Disculpe señora —le hablo una chillona voz y miro hacia abajo.

Hermione sonrió al ver al elfo usar uno de sus nuevos regalos; un trajecito de soldado que lo compró pensando precisamente en él

—Dime, Dobby.

—Señora –repito —, ¿que desea que Dobby prepare para la cena, ahora que el señor esta de viaje?.

Abrió sus ojos grandemente, predispuesto ante sus deseos. Hermione se agacho para quedar cerca de su altura de forma que no tuviese que alzar la cabeza para mirarla.

—El día de hoy saldré en la noche, por lo que esta vez no es necesario que hagas nada —se levanto—. Bueno al menos para mí no, pero —lo miro de soslayo— quiero que tú te prepares algo para que comas. No porque yo no este, tú no cenaras.

—¡Oh! —agacho la cabeza— . Veo la señora saldrá con sus amigos o ira a ver a Harry Potter.

—Harry —musito.

Mordió levemente su labio inferior. No había ido al hospital desde que internaron a Luna la semana pasada, él le había dicho que no era necesario ya que solo era una "visita sorpresa"; pero al decirle esto lo veía claramente preocupado. Ron por su parte acepto esto y ambos se marcharon, recordó que le reprocho a su marido su falta de consideración ante tal circunstancia y como siempre él se había excusado diciéndole que fue el mismo Harry quien no quería demasiada gente en el sanatorio. Porque al final terminarían preocupándolo más de lo que él ya estaba. Al final prefirió no continuar con la pelea, no llegarían a ningún lado.

—Es verdad, iré al sanatorio. Aunque sea la preguntaré a Ginny como sigue —comento más para ella que para el elfo.

—¡Realmente! —se alegro— ¡espere un momento por favor! —desapareció y al poco tiempo reapareció con una pequeña canasta de mimbre la cual se la entrego muy feliz—. Si le hiciera un favor a Dobby señora, sería muy feliz que le entregase esto al señor Harry —brincaba feliz— son unas galletas que he preparado y espero que sean del agrado del señor y la señora Luna —se mostró sumamente alegre al mencionarle estas palabras.

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura.

—Claro Dobby. Pero, Ron no debe saber que he salido el día de hoy —lo miro con seriedad.

Dobby recordó que cuando ambos regresaron del sanatorio discutieron fuertemente sobre ir otro día sin que Harry se los pidiese.

—Si, si señora —hizo una exagerada reverencia— Dobby promete cerrar la boca, so pena de lastimarse gravemente si llegase a mencionarlo.

—No te lastimes, pero recuérdalo nadie debe saberlo —susurro— este es un secreto solo entre tú y yo —el elfo cabeceo y la escucho atentamente—. Otra cosa —le expreso en el marco de la puerta— es posible que no regrese a casa hasta mañana, así que no me esperes.

Se marcho de la habitación mientras le hacia un gesto de silencio a la criatura que continuaba afirmando silenciosamente. En ese momento transformo a Dobby en su silencioso cómplice, por primera vez y nunca lo admitiría agradecía la fiel devoción de estos seres hacia los secretos.

Subió a su habitación. Miro la hora tan solo eran las dos de la tarde, suspiro. Se daría un baño e iría a una visita rápida para luego dirigirse a su reunión. Mientras caminaba hacia su clóset observo sobre el tocador, una fotografía de ella y Ron jugando en la nieve, en esa escena ella se vía tan feliz; toco el marco y la coloco boca abajo. Tardo cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos en arreglarse. Se miro en el espejo, vestía como muggle; un traje sastre de lana color sepia. Saco, blusa blanca, botas largas se coloco una boina y un par de lentes. Había sujetado su cabello y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se hizo una trenza. Tomo un saco, una bolsa de mano y bajo a la sala. Usaría la chimenea para llegar, antes de marcharse recordó el obsequio del elfo.

Luego de esto tomo algunos polvos, y apareció frente a las recepcionistas, se apresuro a salir; era bien sabido el congestionamiento diario de las chimeneas y no quería ningún tipo de incidente. Camino presurosa hacía el área de información.

—¿Disculpe, busco a la sanadora Weasly? —le indago a una mujer regordeta, la cual la observo brevemente, para posteriormente regresar hacia sus reportes que tenía frente a ella—. ¿Está de turno?.

—En estos momentos se encuentra en el comedor —estornudo— es su hora de comida —volvió a mirarla—. ¿Tiene cita con ella? —dejo sus documentos.

—No, es mi amiga —le informo Hermione— tan solo quería charlar con ella. Pero, si tiene mucho trabajo…

—Pase —la interrumpió— no creo que le importe verla —se levanto y camino hacia ella— la pobre tuvo una noche fatal y apenas pego un ojo —suspiro—. Hoy no le tocaba trabajar de hecho. Sin embargo, insistió tanto que el sanador encargado del turno no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla el día de hoy.

Se extraño, generalmente Ginny siempre que podía le huía al tiempo extra, por ser tan pesado y molesto. Según le dijo un día.

—Gracias.

Caminó hacia las escaleras, para dirigirse al quinto piso donde le indicaron que estaría. Mucha gente la miraba y era natural, la mayoría vestía completamente diferente a ella como lo hacía en ese momento, como una simple muggle. Cuando entró contemplo unas pocas mesas ocupadas y en una esquina identifico a una pelirroja muy conocida, sonrió al verla y se apresuro a su encuentro.

—¿Ginny? —dijo al acercársele.

La miro y se veía fatal. Unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos la delataron, su cabello estaba en completo desorden, así como su apariencia en general. Muy distante a la formal y elegante que solía llevar, aún en su trabajo. Se sentó frente a ella, preocupada tomo sus manos, estaban heladas.

—¡Por el amor de Dios Ginny! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Comenzó a formársele una extraña angustia en su pecho, la misma que se forma cuando algo va a cambiar la vida de alguien. Le acariciaba sus manos en un intento de que estas se le calentasen un poco. La pelirroja tenía una sopa a medio comer y por lo que juzgo en ese instante ahora estaba fría.

—¿Ginny? —volvió a llamarla, ahora maternalmente—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Luna despertó, Hermione —susurro por lo bajo.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al escuchar esa oración y por un instante la inquietud previa se desvaneció. Imagino que dentro de poco dejaría el sanatorio y que las cosas regresarían a como eran antes de su extraña dolencia.

—¿Realmente? —expreso esperanzada—. Gracias —sus ojos se tornaron llorosos—, gracias —reitero—, a tus cuidados ya no hay nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos y…

Expresaba eufórica y por primera vez con un gran júbilo, se detuvo de inmediato cuando los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a derramar lágrimas y estas no se detenían, era un lloriqueo inquieto y una vez más el sentimiento de angustia regreso a su pecho. Algo no andaba bien y lo sabía perfectamente.

—¿Ginny? —susurro con ternura.

—¡Merlín! Hermione, no se que ha sucedido —se angustio— en vez de avanzar en su caso parece que como los cangrejos vamos hacia atrás —sujeto sus manos con fuerza— no que hacer Hermione.

Algunas personas las observaban extrañadas, la escena era un tanto peculiar para el resto de la gente que no estaba enterada de la conversación de las mujeres.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Soltó sus manos—. ¡Dime Ginny me estas asustando! —se levanto y a los pocos segundo se sentó nuevamente—. ¡Si acabas de decirme que acaba de despertar! —Se detuvo—, creí… que todo…

—No tú, sino todos —le aclaro y suspiro pesadamente—. La enfermedad que la acongoja es una dolencia extraña, algo que no se había visto en siglos en Gran Bretaña —colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y recargó su cara en sus manos—. Esta avanzando muy rápido —la miro— una enfermedad que creemos que esta relacionada con parásitos.

—Habla —le costo pronunciar. A Hermione se le formo un nudo en la garganta, no le gustaba para nada el camino que había tomado la conversación.

—Creo… que lo mejor es que no te lo explique —se recargó en el respaldo de su silla—. Son términos que no comprendes —se detuvo— perdón. No quise decir algo así —Miro hacia otro lado—. Se que eres muy lista y no te costaría nada el investigar por tu cuenta, sin embargo tal vez, esta ocasión deberías dejar las cosas así. Sin saber nada, será lo mejor; así que por favor disculpa.

—¿Qué tan grave es? —expreso con seriedad— y por favor quiero que seas completamente sincera con tu respuesta.

Una vez más Ginny suspiro como si intentase sacar algo del dolor que sentía en su pecho. Dudo antes de atreverse a contestarle.

—Bastante, al ser una dolencia que se creía desaparecida nunca se le busco una cura en realidad —aclaró su garganta—. Así, que no hay un tratamiento para lo que tiene —sujeto su bata.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio entre ambas.

—He hablado con algunos medimagos, inclusive con el director del sanatorio un hombre muy inteligente y que ha visto de todo, pero —apretó sus manos— me dijo que no tenemos tiempo para buscar una solución —le costaba trabajo hablar—. Más que el tiempo que le resta sea lo más cómodo posible para ella.

Una cortina acuosa se formo en los ojos de Hermione y antes de percatarse las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, sin la intención de que estas parasen. Le costaba respirar. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que la jovial Luna Potter iba a morir?.

—¿Podría haber un error en los estudios? —quiso creer—. ¡Tal vez alguien en el departamento de investigación se equivoco con los resultados y!…

Observo como Ginny le negaba con la cabeza.

—No. Hermione, no hay ningún error —tosió—. El mismo director llevo a cabo las pruebas tres veces y en todos los casos dieron positivas. Esa es la realidad.

—¿Por qué ella? —dijo con dolor en su voz—, no lo entiendo hay gente mala. ¿Entonces por qué?.

Indagaba esperando una respuesta, algo que le dijese el motivo de algo tan espantoso, un consuelo algo que aceptar.

—¿Recuerdas sus viejas excursiones en busca de los snorkacks? —Ginny habló y Hermione le asintió— tal vez ahí se contagio de algo.

Silencio.

Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta de salida. Hermione cogió sus cosas con rapidez y la siguió rápidamente.

—¡Espera! —intento ordenar sus ideas—. ¿Es una enfermedad dolorosa? —la pelirroja le afirmo con la cabeza —. ¿Es que piensan extender su dolor? —se rabio—. ¡Es inhumano!.

—No lo es —se justifico Ginny alzando su voz.

—¡No me dirás que Harry fue quien quiso eso! —la jalo—. Porque de se así yo…

—No lo entiendes —le susurro—. Harry es el último que desearía que ella sufriese más de lo que debería, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Camino por el pasillo por donde andaba le pareció claro que se dirigía a la habitación de Luna. Hacia el segundo piso, unos metros más y llegarían a su destino.

—Luna esta embarazada Hermione —reveló.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió, no esperaba enterarse de algo así en una circunstancia tan lamentable.

Ginny creyó prudente el continuar con la conversación.

—Al principio Harry y yo creímos que su dolencia se debía a detalles con su embarazo y en parte eso hizo que los resultados no fuesen fiables al principio —sujeto su cabeza— tiene solo dos meses —acomodo su cabello tras su oreja.

Entraron finalmente al segundo piso dedicado a los virus mágicos. Habían varias puertas cerradas, algunos sanadores y enfermeras especializados se movían en el área en silencio. Ginny se detuvo frente a su habitación.

—Debemos lograr que cuando menos llegue a las veintiocho semanas o más sería lo ideal, esto es para que el bebé tenga más posibilidades de sobrevivir —tomo la perilla, sin embargo Hermione la detuvo.

—¿Harry también esta enfermo? —Pregunto con temor—. Estoy preocupada de que el también pueda —no podía decir esa palabra— ¿entonces eso significaría que el bebé?

—No te preocupes —le dio una sonrisa triste— no es contagiosa —le explico ante la consternación que vio— ni siquiera para su hijo, sin embargo —buscaba una forma de explicarle— ella irá presentando algunas pérdidas —expreso con un dejo en su voz.

—¿Pérdidas? —no comprendía e iba a preguntarle.

No obstante Ginny se adelanto a su cuestión.

—Debo llenar algunos reportes —la miro— te importaría hacerles algo de compañía. No será mucho tiempo, se reducirán las horas de visita para mantenerla tranquila —observo su reloj— regreso a las seis treinta. ¿Me harías ese favor? —le sonrió.

—Claro —no podía negarse.

—Gracias y pronto comprenderás a lo que me refiero —dijo refiriéndose a las pérdidas graduales de Luna.

Contemplo como la medimaga se alejaba por el pasillo. Sujeto la perilla y entró, la escena delante de ella le desgarro el corazón por completo y con toda la fuerza interna de ella evito llorar.

•

• •

•

—Llegas tarde —le expresó con una molestia franca en su voz.

Hermione no se inmuto ante tal recibimiento, se quitó el saco y lo colocó en el perchero; así como la boina y bolso.

—Son las ocho —dijo ella.

Caminó hacia la barra del rubio y se sirvió algo de licor en uno de los elegantes vasos. No le importaba lo que fuese a tomar, tan solo necesitaba algo con urgencia. El juzgaba cada uno de sus movimientos, pero en especial se sorprendió por verla beber. Hasta donde él recordaba, eso era algo que ella evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Colocó su vaso sobre la barra, parecía que el pequeño espectáculo había terminado, no obstante, vio como la garrafa de licor era vaciada lentamente; trago a trago. Algo llamo su atención más que el hecho de verla tomar y era la circunstancia de estaba temblando como si tuviese frío, se levanto y antes de se sirviese la última copa le arrebato el licor de sus manos.

—Es caro ¿sabes? —La miro con malicia—. ¿Estás segura de poder pagarlo con el mísero salario de tu marido?

—¡Púdrete! —le contesto con irá y le arrebato el botellón y se vertió el resto en su vaso. Lo bebió sin perturbarse, una gota resbalo de entre sus labios y recorrió su cuello—. ¿Tienes más? —había un dejo de suplica en su voz.

Draco divertido por la situación en sí, saco de entre los cajones de su cantina otra garrafa igual y se la colocó frente a ella. A la vez que tomaba el recipiente vacío y lo guardaba. Antes de que ella se sirviese la detuvo con algo de fuerza, a su vez Hermione lo miro rabiosa y él le sonrió casi de manera angelical. Tomo un vaso y sirvió en ambos.

—Un buen alcohol es aquel que se comparte, beber solos es algo lamentable —le expreso mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban hinchados y rojos, ella le retiro su mano y continúo bebiendo, cuando acabo él le volvió a servir. Draco disfrutaba desmesuradamente de la situación actual, más tarde se reiría de ella; por ahora se deleitaría de la escena expuesta. Justo cuando la tercera garrafa se término ella se alejo de la barra y se dejo caer en el sofá, respiraba agitada. Se había sentado con torpeza, era más que evidente que el alcohol comenzaba a mermar en su lógica. Malfoy chasco su lengua airoso y se coloco frente a Hermione, casi al punto que sus rostros se tocasen.

—Quien diría que una sangre sucia como tú podría disfrutar de un placer como el que has degustado —espeto con dureza—. ¿Acaso tu marido no te lleva a lugares y a disfrutar de los lujos ahora que tiene dinero? Que pobre y patética vida te da, tal vez deberías…

Hermione lo silencio cuando lo beso con ímpetu. Draco se alejo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, al tiempo que limpiaba sus labios con su brazo.

—¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! —le grito iracundo.

—¿No me digas que tienes miedo Malfoy? —se rió de él—. El gran Draco Malfoy ha sido callado por una mujer ¡eh! —Alzo sus cejas con curiosidad— y no uno cualquiera, sino por una a la que desprecias, humillas y la misma que te aborrece y te doblega —exageraba en el movimiento de sus brazos a causa del alcohol—. Pero, hemos aquí actuando tan patéticos el uno frente al otro —ambos se miraron con cólera. Era completamente claro el estado de Hermione, justo en ese instante se estaba expresando sin ningún tapujo sobre él. Tenía unos enormes deseos de lastimarla y hacerla tragarse sus palabras—. Déjame preguntar —adquirió una postura infantil— si es verdad lo que dicen los rumores sobre ti.

—¡Cállate! —se dijo él mentalmente, si ella no se detenía él haría algo de lo que luego tal vez quizás se arrepentiría un día

—Que nunca has consumado tu matrimonio con Pansy —le dijo con una voz infantil llena de arrogancia. El rubio la miro irascible, saco su varita de entre sus ropas y le apunto con ella. Su mano le temblaba a la vez que la sujetaba con más fuerza de la normal. Hermione volvió a reír—. Creo que eso es un sí —lo miro divertida— si quisieras matarme lo habrías hecho hace tiempo y no en este momento —le explico.

Draco lanzo el conjuro contra la chimenea y encendió fuego con el hechizo. ¿Desde cuando lo dominaba de esa forma?. ¿En que momento se volvió su juguete? Le dio la espalda, necesitaba calmarse. No iba a mancharse las manos por una mujer como ella.

—¡Perra! —él siseó.

—Draco —le cuchicheo delicadamente y lo había llamado por su nombre.

El hombre volteó y la vio ahí en el sofá. Había soltado su cabello y abierto un poco su camisa, justo en ese momento podía ver su ropa interior; pero además había separado sus piernas. Su mirada se ensombreció.

—¡Maldita! —le exclamo y camino hacia el sofá.

Pensó en sacarla a la fuerza del departamento, en humillarla en mil cosas. No obstante, en vez de eso la beso con pasión y fuerza. Forzándola a dejarlo entrar por completo y se deleito al tocarla y percibir su cuerpo, apenas terminaba con un beso e inmediatamente continuaba con el otro; parecía un animal hambriento. Dejo de besarla y le manifiesto con odio.

—Draco —suspiro al decir su nombre.

—¡Lo quieres Granger! —Acarició sus pechos y ella gimió —. Pues lo tendrás— dirigió su mano hacia el dobladillo de su falda — lo tendrás —le recalco al mimarla—, te lo daré —se acerco a su oído izquierdo— ¡Te lo haré tan fuerte que no podrás caminar durante días!. Voy a ser tan agresivo que no podrás estar con tu marido por las marcas que dejaré en tu cuerpo —la miro y ella también lo observo—. ¡Voy a ser un animal esta noche!

Y volvió a besarla, la sentía moverse debajo de él y la escucho gimotear de placer por todo. Así como su mismo deseo maldito de poseerla ya. Sin embargo quería disfrutar y luego restregarle en su cara su infidelidad, su engaño hacia su marido. Ahí, en ese departamento, en el sofá y frente a la chimenea tomo a la mujer de uno de los hombres que más despreciaba en el mundo, sin saber que su esposa hacía exactamente lo mismo con otro hombre.

.

.

—Vamos todos a jugar en el jardín de la inocencia —dijo una muy feliz Luna, cuando colocó su mano sobre su vientre y sonrió.

.

.

* * *

Capitulo V

Simpatía por el diablo

Parte I

.

.


	5. Simpatía por el Diablo I

**Disclamirer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Historia original escrita por mí.

**Genero:** romance / drama / angustia / tragedia

**Sumary: **Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios, buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos.

**Sinopsis:** Amar… es pecar, soñar… es desear… Y morir, es vivir por ti. Contigo estoy probando la fruta prohibida, la imperfección de la entrega total y el precio de caer.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

* * *

Φ

Φ

– **Simpatía por el Diablo –**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo V**

**Simpatía por el Diablo**

**Parte I**

Φ

Φ

"_En realidad, la atracción o el afecto no son más que simpatía de la costumbre"._

-Adam Smith-

Φ

Φ

* * *

—Un matrimonio debe ser siempre el sinónimo de una entrega sentimental y pura, entre aquellos que se aman por completo —les dio una cálida sonrisa— el uno al otro —los miro— ustedes hijos míos que han decidido dar ese enorme paso reciban mi bendición y la de sus padres —silencio—. Los declaro ahora marido y mujer —un aplauso por parte del interlocutor y del resto de los presentes—. Puedes besar a la novia —sonrió el ministro encargado del enlace.

El ahora marido, se acerco lentamente y retiró el blanco velo el rostro de su esposa. La contemplo brevemente, ella evito sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas. Tomo él delicadamente su mentón y le dio un beso; apenas un roce.

—Ahora… no hay vuelta atrás —exclamo ella— Tendremos que vivir con esto hasta el final.

Le susurro suavemente, cuando él retiro sus labios de los de la que desde ahora sería reconocida ante el mundo como su mujer y futura madre de sus vástagos.

—Bien, hijos míos —les llamó— es hora de que vayan a celebrar en compañía de sus seres queridos —los miro con seriedad y luego pronuncio unas peculiares palabras— disfruten y vivan… ahora sean felices.

Ambos caminaron juntos por el pasillo principal de la Catedral Durham (1) , donde hacia solo unos instantes habían unido sus vidas, ante un gran tumulto de individuos. Volteó brevemente hacia su padre, él cual sonreía plácidamente, mientras estrechaba la mano de su consuegro. Finalmente, dos de las familias de sangre pura más poderosas eran una sola, bajo la tutela de los Malfoy.

Una nueva era se alzaría.

Φ

Φ

Φ

Su cabeza jugaba entre sus piernas. Moviéndose de arriba, hacia abajo; dándole un inigualable placer al hombre sentado en el sofá del hotel. Solo eran audibles los constantes gemidos que se le escapaban desde el fondo de su garganta. Abrió con pereza sus ojos, mientras contemplaba la grácil figura que era la responsable de su reciente goce. Acaricio sus cabellos como el ébano y esbozo una sonrisa siniestra.

—Sigue así, Pansy —musito entrecortadamente— déjame sentir aquello que Weasly disfruta tanto —exclamo— y también Draco —acaricio su mejilla— eres realmente extraordinaria en esto cariño.

Recalcó su última palabra con cierto aire de desdén. Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta. Finalmente estalló en una inaudita onda de éxtasis. Solo bufó gustoso ante el final. Poco después ella se levanto y ajusto su vestido, y le dio la espada al hombre que aún sufría de los espasmos. Minutos más tarde, se levantó y acomodó también sus ropas. Pasó a su lado y acarició una de sus mejillas. Pansy temblaba, no sabía si de coraje o de pena con ella misma.

—No me mires así —le pidió el varón dulcemente— que esto fue un mutuo acuerdo. Yo guardo el secreto —beso su otra mejilla— y tu me das algo de placer —le sonrió—. Nada más —jugo con sus cabellos, se alejo un poco y encendió un puro— no te pido nada extra —exhalo humo-— sería desastroso que Draco y el mundo en general se enterasen de tus andanzas en Ámsterdam —expreso con un fingido dolor.

—¡Maldito —siseo— ,me estas chantajeando Blaise! —intento abofetearlo, pero el detuvo su mano.

—Tranquila —apretó con fuerza su mano— que esto tan solo será un secreto entre los dos —la miro seriamente— Weasly no sabrá te lo aseguro —otra bocanada del puro—. Claro esta que tampoco mi mejor amigo Draco —ella arrebató su mano—. De todos los que pudiste elegir como amantes. ¿Por qué Weasly? —le expreso con una franqueza poco habitual en él, mientras continuaba fumando de su puro. Camino hacia la barra y se sirvió un poco de alcohol.

Pansy miraba aún el suelo, tranquila y hasta cierto punto temerosa de que sus palabras fuesen usadas para algo más, en su contra.

—Simplemente se me presento la oportunidad —exclamo calmadamente y casi en un murmullo.

Blaise alzo sus cejas intrigado ante sus palabras. Estando en el círculo donde se desenvolvían habría más de un sangre pura dispuesta a jugar con ella. Chasco su lengua con disgusto, tantos prometedores prospectos y semejante basura metía a su cama.

—¿Cuándo vuelves Pansy?

—Pasado mañana —lo miro—, ¿y tú?

Le esbozo una sonrisa divertida, más para él que para ella y término de beber su copa.

—También —respondió él.

La escucho suspirar, como si se estuviese resignando a tener que soportarlo. Una inusitada superioridad se apodero de él al pronunciar sus próximas palabras.

—Bien, Pansy. Tengo asuntos pendientes —camino hacia ella— te dejo para que sigas con tus encuentros clandestinos —toco una vez más su mejilla, y ella con apatía se la retiro—. Nuestro próximo encuentro será en Londres, no tendré tiempo para que lo hagamos otra vez aquí —le entregó una tarjeta blanca— la fecha y hora aparecerán. Revísala en las mañanas, la clave es dolus (2) —camino, apagó su cigarro y se dirigió a la puerta-—. Si mi hora se mezcla con la de algunos de ellos escríbelo en el papel, y acordaremos otra fecha —tomó la perilla— estoy dispuesto a ser el último.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. En ese momento Pansy camino hacia la barra y arrojo con fuerza el vaso del cual Blaise bebió hacia solo unos minutos antes. La rabia e impotencia la inundaban, estaba completamente a su merced. La noche anterior, había aceptado a regañadientes el acompañar a Ron a un restaurante muggle famoso. Le dijo que sería un lugar tranquilo y del cual nadie sabría quienes eran ninguno de los dos. No se sentía muy segura, pero finalmente él término por convencerla. Fue en ese sitio donde Blaise Zabini esbozarle una sonrisa que le costaría toda su dignidad de Parkinson.

—¡Merlín! ¿Qué he hecho?

Sujeto sus cabellos. Ya no había marcha atrás, en el idilio y eso lo sabía. Al menos, hasta que Blaise se cansase de ella.

•

•**SPED**•

•

Su cabeza le dolía terriblemente y la habitación estaba tan iluminada que le lastimaban terriblemente sus ojos. Tomo las sabanas y cubrió su rostro, se sentía mal. Pero, aún así, tenía demasiado sueño. Intentaría dormir al menos unas hora más.

—Eres perezosa en las mañanas. ¿Cierto?

Le informaron y sintió erizar su piel, al saber de quien era esa voz. Se irguió con presteza y lo observo ahí parado en la puerta de la alcoba, mientras le sonreía con gusto Draco Malfoy. Él cual en ese momento usaba una bata de seda roja. Un poco de frío en su torso la hizo ser consciente de la desnudez de su cuerpo. Tomo las cobijas y se cubrió con ellas. Él, por su parte se reía divertido de sus acciones.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo ella para sí.

—Vamos mujer —le siseo— ya que visto más de tu cuerpo de lo que te imaginas —le informo— y déjame decirte que no estas para nada mal —paso su lengua por sobre sus labios—. Ese Weasly tiene suerte al hacerte el amor.

Hermione lo miro furiosa y de haber estado decente lo habría golpeado, pero en ese momento no rebajaría más su dignidad.

—¡Infeliz!

—Has de sentirte terrible —habló él y camino hacia la cama.

—Si —musito ella.

—¿Es porque tuvimos sexo y engañaste a tu marido? O ¿por lo que te hizo llegar a lo primero? —pronunció con severidad al sentarse en el borde del lecho, justo a los pies de Hermione.

Ella por su parte parecía incapaz de responderle. Exactamente el motivo por el cual se sentía tan enfadada con ella. ¿Era el estar en la cama de Malfoy o la terrible situación de Luna?

—¡Déjalo!

—¿Qué paso ante de que llegases? — él indago con franqueza.

—¿Cómo si te importara? —siseo—. ¿Quieres acaso humillarme más? —Le espeto fríamente— terminemos con esto de una vez.

—Tienes razón —sujeto la sabana que la cubría y de un rápido movimiento la arrojo al suelo.

—¡Estúpido mal nacido! —gritó ella luego de salir de su estupor e inútilmente intento cubrirse con sus manos, miro con horror como se retiraba la bata y la dejaba caer al suelo, mientras caminaba a gatas hacia ella.

—¿Qué pasa Granger? —exclamo divertido—. No dijiste que termináramos con esto —la miro con inocencia— solo estoy siguiendo tus caprichos —le susurro— ayer por la noche no tenías pudor alguno —respiraba en su oído— era más entretenido cuando eras sumamente complaciente a mis pretensiones.

Intento golpearlo en la ingle, pero la detuvo. Con la misma presteza de segundos antes, comenzaron a hacer el amor. Hermione solo supo, que más tarde habría tiempo de arrepentirse. Se movían, se besaban, se habían vuelto amantes. Y ya no había marcha atrás.

•

•**SPED**•

•

Dos días han pasado desde que hizo el amor con Hermione Weasly. Y a su propio desagrado lo había gozado rotundamente. En un primer inicio creyó prudente y hasta en su mente vislumbro el humillarla por lo que habían hecho. Sin embargo, mientras la poseía una extraña sensación lo molestaba. Y no eran precisamente sus labios y besos con alcohol; era algo más y lo incomodaba. Acarició su sien. Al menos tres veces lo hicieron durante la noche y cuatro más durante el día, hasta que ella le informo que tenía pendientes con Harry. Una sonrisa engreída y ufana se dibujo en su rostro al verla cojear levemente mientras se dirigía hacia la regadera. ¡Oh, si! Realmente se lo había hecho muy fuerte y ahí tenía el resultado.

Escucho murmullos en el pasillo, y se giro para ver entrar a su mejor amigo y mujer juntos. Noto algo de tensión en el ambiente, era evidente; pero, no presto mayor atención al asunto.

—¿Y bien? —hablo expectante el rubio.

Blaise ocupo un asiento frente a él, Pansy por su parte se quedo detrás del sofá que ocupaba su marido, observando fríamente al hombre de cabellera negra.

—Detalles menores —suspiro— mientras aseguremos y comprobemos —aclaro— que ningún muggle saldrá perjudicado con el proyecto, tenemos el camino libre.

Draco chaco su lengua con desagrado.

—¿Comprobar? —aquello le sonaba estúpido.

—Alemania es muy distinta a Gran Bretaña —le informo Zabini—, si queremos expandirnos nos conviene aceptar sus reglas por el momento —saco su cigarrera y encendió uno.

Pansy trajo poco después un cenicero y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

—¡Malditos defensores de los derechos de lo muggles! —carraspeó el blondo—. Bien —exhalo— si no hay más remedio dejo todo en tus manos Blaise —un breve silencio— no estoy dispuesto a perder mi inversión.

Pansy camino hacia la puerta para dejarlos solos.

—¿Saldrás Pansy? —indago curioso y divertido Zabini.

Draco no percibió las intenciones de su amigo, pero si su mujer.

—Si, hay una reunión con los Nott y he quedado —respondió seca.

—Que te diviertas —hablo su nuevo amante.

Malfoy continuaba enajenado de esa conversación y tan solo contemplaba su copa de manera aburrida. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y suspiro.

—¿No irás con tu mujer? —cuestionó un tanto curioso.

—No me gusta ir a la casa de los Nott —bebió un poco— son un poco estrafalarios, además con la compañía de Millicent es más que suficiente.

—La gente murmura —Blaise intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Me da igual —lo interrumpió.

—Ha pasado algo ¿cierto?

Draco contemplo a su amigo con detenimiento. Le sorprendía que fuese capa de analizarlo de esa manera, en ocasiones se sentía intimidado y era cuando prefería guardar su distancia con él. Su instinto de lo decía.

—Toma —saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña botella con un líquido incoloro.

—¿Veritaserum? (3) —exclamo y lo miro dudoso. Pero Blaise le negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es «dolus» —se recostó en el sillón—. Digamos que te muestra tus deseos más profundos —suspiro— aquello que en verdad deseas tener —le sonrió— el secreto más oscuro de tu corazón —apago su cigarro.

—¡Zabini! —expreso intimidado. ¿Acaso lo creía tan estúpido?

—¡Hey! Si es como una droga —le informo— pero no es adictiva —se defendió— de hecho solo sirve una vez, el resto de las ocasiones que lo pruebes no será más que agua —medito—. Bueno hasta que aquello que anhelas cambie.

Draco contempló una vez más la botella. Eran elegantes los cortes del recipiente, y no había más de un cuarto de onza (4) líquida. Arrugo su frente ¿realmente se arriesgaría a probar algo así?

—No te preocupes Draco —le musito— estoy aquí, por si pasa algo pasa y además —miro hacia la puerta— tu mujer no esta y no podrá decirte nada.

—Ella no decide por mí —espetó.

Blaise sonrió complacido. Era más que obvio que Draco Malfoy no se dejaría mover como un títere por las manos de una mujer. O al menos eso cría.

—Bien —vertió el líquido en la copa de su amigo, y la movió ligeramente. Para luego entregárselo—. Solo una advertencia Draco —exclamo seriamente— harás un pequeño «viaje»—rodó sus ojos— no podrás hablar ni moverte, así que no te preocupes, espera a la segunda fase y será la mejor experiencia de tu vida —se sentó frente a él— bebe todo.

Draco introdujo la bebida por completo en su cuerpo. Colocó la copa en la mesa y poco a poco percibió como sus acciones se hacían más lentas a su percepción y tardasen años en suceder. Se recargo en el sofá y sentía como la habitación se tornaba cada vez más grande. Finalmente todo fue negro.

—¿Draco? —musito y se acercó a su amigo.

Su mirada estaba completamente pérdida y sus ojos le informaban que estaba en la primera fase del dolus. Sonrió para sí. Con sus manos acaricio sus mejillas y lentamente aproximo su rostro al de su amigo. Y lo beso. Se sintió decepcionado al no recibir respuesta alguna, pero era más que evidente debido a su estado. Además tal vez sería su única oportunidad de saborear la tersura de sus labios y su piel. Intensifico su acto, mientras intentaba llenarse por completo.

Dentro de la mente del rubio, la reciente oscuridad comenzaba a desaparecer; y una figura se formo frente a él. Esa sensación le produjo un escozor inigualable, poco a poco ese individuo se alejaba y la silueta adquirió una forma definida.

Hermione Weasly era su más grande y oscuro secreto.

Sus labios se movieron, pero Blaise no escucho nada.

—Bien, mi querido Draco. Bienvenido al juego.

* * *

Φ

Capitulo VI

Simpatía por el diablo

Parte II

Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Blaise Zabini en mi historia no es homosexual, es bisexual. Por ende su comportamiento con Pansy y Draco.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Catedral Durham , _también conocida como: La Iglesia Catedral de Cristo, la Virgen María y San Cuthbert._

+ (2) Dolus, _engaño en latín_

+ (3) Veritaserum , _suero de la verdad._

+ (4) Onza, _Onza líquida (fl oz) 0,05 pintas 28,41 mL_

* * *

Φ

Nos vemos

Φ


	6. Simpatía por el Diablo II

**REEDITADO**

**Disclamirer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Historia original escrita por mí.

**Genero:** romance / drama / angustia / tragedia

**Sumary: **Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios, buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos.

**Sinopsis:** Amar… es pecar, soñar… es desear… Y morir, es vivir por ti. Contigo estoy probando la fruta prohibida, la imperfección de la entrega total y el precio de caer..

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Simpatía por el Diablo –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo VI**

**Simpatía por el Diablo **

**Parte II**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_¿Es usted un demonio?... _

_Soy un hombre. Y por lo tanto tengo dentro de mí todos los demonios."._

-Gilbert Keith Chesterton-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

La tarde anterior regreso de su viaje. Pansy había desaparecido unas horas, hacia dos días y no le comento en lo absoluto en donde estaría. Pero al salir, tres días antes del restaurante donde habían cenado, percibió su seriedad y preocupación evidentes en su rostro; sin embargo al preguntarle ella tan solo le expreso que le dolía la cabeza.

Era una mentira, pero debía creerla.

Entro en a su recámara y vio a su mujer el dormir apaciblemente en la cama matrimonial. Esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, tal vez sería un buen momento para un buen sexo, camino hacía el lecho, mientras se quitaba la capa de viaje. Toco con impaciencia su hombro desnudo, lo que la despertó al percibir el cosquilleo de su piel.

―¿Ron? ―lo miro con pereza― ¿qué haces? ― indago molesta y él la miro con cierto recelo evidente.

―¿Acaso no puedo tocar a mí mujer? ―chasco su lengua molesto―. ¡Regreso luego de días y, así es como me recibes! ―suspiro― con esa indiferencia ―se sentó en la cama― tengo derecho.

Hermione se despabilo por completo y también se sentó. Acto seguido retiro la mano de Ron de su hombro y se cruzo de brazos, para finalmente responder ante sus palabras.

―Estoy en mis días Ron ―le expreso seria― y sabes bien que no me gusta que me toques ―se abrazo a sí misma― me lástimas ―susurro.

Él varón se levanto de la cama y salió de la recámara, con un sonoro portazo. Hermione por su parte volvió a recostarse, en la cama; mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta. Cerró sus ojos con pesar.

―Lo siento Ron.

No podía estar de forma íntima con su marido. Debido, a las marcas aún presentes en su piel. Draco realmente había sido. Tan solo estaba agradecida que no había rastro alguno en su cuello, ya que ninguna mentira hubiese sido creíble, para semejantes marcas. Sin embargo, en el resto de su cuerpo, quedaban los rastros de su reciente infidelidad. Las contusiones en sus pechos y entrepiernas, no dejarían duda alguna. Ni mucho menos, los rasguños y ni hablar del dolor aún persistente al caminar. Exhalo y luego se levanto, sería mejor darse un baño antes de darle las noticias a su marido. Ron llego molesto a la cocina, se acomodÓ en la barra y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Hacia varios meses que Hermione tenía una actitud extraña y evasiva hacia él; casi lo trataba como a un extraño. Y ya no dejaba que la tocase como antes.

―Bienvenido señor ―Le expreso un muy servicial elfo, el cual lo miraba con deseos de recibir sus primeras órdenes del día.

―Gracias Dobby.

―Dobby, se alegra que el señor haya vuelto a casa ―le acerco una taza de té― la señora ha tenido muchos dolores de cabeza con la organización de todo ―le informo― el pobre Dobby no ha podido ayudar mucho, no como usted podría señor.

Poco después, el elfo camino con un gran trozo de pastel de calabaza y se lo entrego. Mientras le hacia unas pocas reverencias.

―Tal vez por eso su frío recibimiento ―medito―. ¿Dobby, Hermione salió uno de estos días que no estuve?.

El citado abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante tal cuestionamiento. Para después girarse y tomar un trapo y limpiar un espacio en el fregadero que no necesitaba mayor atención.

―Te ha prohibido decírmelo ¿cierto? ―Su mirada se torno peligrosa.

―Se que el señor se enfadará, si le digo a donde fue la señora ―lo miro con seriedad― solo puedo decirle que fue un asunto serio

―¿Qué quieres decir Dobby?.

―Si quieres saberlo, pregúntame a mí Ron

Se giro y ahí la vio vestida, con un traje gris de tres piezas, lista para salir.

―¿Y bien? ―pregunto él con recelo, al verla tan arreglada y vistiendo como muggle.

―Fui a visitar a Luna ―observo como él iba a protestar, pero continuo hablando― deberías hablar con Harry ―susurro― las cosas con Luna, son peores de lo que imaginábamos ―lo miro con mesura―. Le he estado ayudando un poco, por lo que pensé que tal vez sería mejor cancelar el evento

―¿Cómo? ―dijo él.

El rostro de Ron reflejaba inconformidad y más que nada desinformación respecto al asunto. Le era imposible el coordinar una idea seria y coherente, con tan poca información recibida. Hermione suspiro y camino hacia él.

―Mejor primero habla con Ginny, para que te informe por completo ―beso su mejilla― y luego habla con Harry te necesita realmente ahora Ron ―le dio la espald0―. He quedado de estar en San Mugo para el cambio a las ocho, así que hablamos más tarde. ¿Vale?

Se despidió con la mano y salió de la cocina. Un anonadado pelirrojo se dejo caer en la silla y miraba perplejo, todo. Ahora, si se creía un verdadero extraño en su propia casa.

―¿Dobby?

Miro al elfo intentando tener algo más de información. Hermione, seguramente le comento algo.

―Solo se que la señora Luna esta muy enferma ―le expreso con los ojos llorosos― que Harry Potter esta pasando por un mal momento ―limpió su nariz con su ropa― la señora hace lo que puede y este pobre elfo también, señor

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Ron, no lo percibió. Pero salió una hora antes de su reunión con Harry. Se lamento en silencio, los días pasados habían sido una verdadera angustia, por ende le sugirió a su marido el cancelar todo, al fin y al cabo habrían otros años para celebrar. Llego a una esquina y se compro un café y un pastelillo en un puesto ambulante muggle. Camino hacia una butaca del parque, mientras procedía a disfrutar de su incipiente desayuno. Miraba distraídamente hacia el lago, minutos después se terminó su bollo, cuando inconscientemente su mente regreso hacia los eventos de su idilio con Malfoy. Mordió levemente su labio inferior y coloco el vaso entre sus manos para sentir su calor. Justo en ese momento, sintió una necesidad espantosa de estar con el blondo y recibir sus caricias. Se mentiría a sí misma, al decir que no lo había disfrutado.

―Mierda ―musito.

Su corazón le latía con rapidez y sentía su rostro el calentarse y no precisamente por la bebida. Al memorar cada una de las escenas. Había hecho cosas con él que nunca antes había realizado, y lo había disfrutado tanto; que ¡Merlín!. De haberlo tenido ahí ya lo estaría haciendo una vez más. ¿Pero por qué razón, no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento contra Ron?.

Alguien se coloco junto a ella. No obstante, no le presto la mayor atención.

―¿Peleas matutinas, Granger? ―él le sonrió y la llamo por su apellido de soltera. Blaise Zabini, miraba el lago mientras fumaba. Arrugo su frente extrañada, esta era la primera vez que ambos charlaban.

―¿Qué se te ofrece Zabini? ―comento fríamente y lo vio el sonreír con cinismo.

―Nada Weasly. ¿Es qué acaso un buen hombre no puede caminar por su ciudad natal, una mañana de domingo? ―la miro juguetonamente― solamente me dio curiosidad el verte aquí ―miro el cielo― aunque no lo creas, tengo la costumbre de darme un paseo cada fin de semana.

Ella rió con incredulidad.

―¡Tú, un sangre pura que aborrece a los muggles! ―se cruzo de brazos―. ¡El día que eso suceda yo!…

―Serás engañada por tú marido ―termino su oración y cigarro.

Hermione lo miro perpleja y molesta ante sus palabras. Ciertamente no se esperaba esa clase de respuesta, por parte del hombre.

―¿Tienes algún derecho a recriminarle? ―una voz en su interior hablo.

―Vamos, Weasly que estoy bromeando ―se rió―. ¿Cómo siguen los Potter? ―pregunto con sinceridad.

―¿Perdón? ―recuperó ella la cordura.

―Es un rumor muy interesante ―aclaró su garganta―. Dicen que ella esta muriendo y que no hay nada que pueda hacerse.

Se giro y Hermione le dio la espalda.

―¡Si has venido a burlarte ―apretó sus puños― pues… ―silencio― ¡Eres un maldito mal parido! ―le grito e iba abofetearlo, sin embargo el detuvo su mano con firmeza. Miro a su alrededor y estaban solos en el paraje, nadie podría ayudarla― ¡Maldito Zabini!.

Acto seguido y aprovechando lo desolado del parque, la sujeto y con brusquedad y la recostó sobre la banca. Derramando así, el resto de la bebida. Anonadada, Hermione abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y respiraba agitadamente.

―¡Escucha Weasly! ―la miro con seriedad― Potter, podrá no caerme bien, pero aún así no me divierten las desgracias ajenas ―le informo― mi pregunta fue muy sincera y honesta ―comento en su oído izquierdo en un susurro―. Así ―se enderezo y la soltó― ¿serías tan amable de respóndeme con franqueza, mujer?.

Se miraron brevemente. A los ojos de cualquier transeúnte, esta sería una escena típica de una pareja. Observo, como ella acariciaba su muñeca.

―Esta muriendo ―le informó ella.

Se formo un silencio.

―¿No hay nada que pueda hacerse? ―indagó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Nada ―quiso llorar― tan solo ―sonrió con tristeza― esperar lo inevitable.

―Nada ―una afonía― solo en Gran Bretaña ―habló él.

Ella volteó a mirarlo con sorpresa.

―Según lo que le he escuchado medimago en jefe del hospital Alemán, parece haber ahí un posible tratamiento ―tomo Hermione de su mentón y lo obligo a mirarla. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, el uno del otro.

―¿No me mientes?. ¿No es juego macabro de tú parte? ―sus labios le temblaban.

―Ya te lo he dicho Weasly, no me divierte el dolor ajeno.

Y ella lloro de alegría.

―En Alemania ―recargó su frente sobre el pecho del hombre―. ¡Merlín!. Gracias, gracias ―lo abrazo― por poco que sea, tengo que averiguar si hay alguna posibilidad para ella ―respiraba con rapidez― para ellos ―lo soltó―. ¿Por qué me ayudas? –lo miro.

―Porque detesto a los que lastiman, a los que aman en verdad ―se alejo un par de pasos.

―Te veré aquí en dos días Granger ―empezó a caminar― te daré al información que tengo, para que contactes al sanatorio.

―Gracias.

A lo lejos, una pelirroja observo todo. Sin creer lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar. Su cuñada, haciendo cosas impropias en un lugar público y con un hombre que no era su marido, ni hermano de Ginevra Weasley. Apretó sus puños con insistencia, quizás ella… Tal vez…

―Ron ―exclamo con pena.

Sería posible que Hermione estuviese teniendo una aventura con Blaise Zabini.

―No –negó con su cabeza- no, puede…

Era bien sabido por todos que él, desdeñaba a los sangre sucia, eso lo sabía muy bien desde el colegio. ¿Entonces?... serían solo palabras lanzadas al aire.

―Hermione.

Espeto con odio al verla tan radiante y feliz luego de su encuentro. Y justo en dos días tendrían su fiesta de aniversario. Ella le juro amor eterno en el altar, llevabam cinco años de matrimonio y ningún hijo. ¿Esa sería la razón?.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Instantes después, camino hacia la banca y tomo el vaso. Lo arrojo al basurero, acomodo sus ropas y prosiguió su camino al sanatorio. Medito el hablar con Ginny sobre el asunto en sí, pero mejor no lo haría. No deseaba brindar una falsa esperanza a Luna y Harry, de ser mentira. Llego e hizo relevo con su amigo. Él cual, casi obligado por ella fue a su casa a darse un baño y comer algo, mientras Hermione se quedaría para no dejarla sola.

―Hermione ―hablo cansada Luna.

Susurro suavemente y estiro la mano al no saber donde estaba su amiga. Con presteza la mencionada se acerco a ella y la tomo, indicándole que estaba ahí. En su mundo de oscuridad y recientemente casi mundo de silencio.

―Tranquila ―sonrió― que aquí estoy ―acaricio su mano con dulzura― no te preocupes por nada, Harry vuelve dentro de poco ―le susurro muy cerca de su oído, para que la escuchase. Por el momento, no tenía nada quela ayudase a escuchar con mayor claridad.

―Lo siento ―dijo la rubia.

―¿Qué cosa? ―se alejo la castaña un poco.

―Por hacerte perder tu tiempo ―suspiro― tu fiesta esta próxima, y por mi culpa tu… ―se acongojo― te estás atrasando, soy una carga para todos ―susurro.

Hermione la abrazo, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

―No digas tonterías ―acaricio su cabello y hablo con voz fuerte― que no es nada, me daré tiempo para todo lo que haga falta ―le informo―. En este momento tú eres mucho más importante ―además― la soltó― tienes que ser muy fuerte, por ti, por Harry y por el bebé ―beso su frente― así que no te rindas.

Ginny ingresó en la habitación y le dio una muy fría mirada a su cuñada. La cual noto su extraño comportamiento, la pelirroja camino e hizo algunas revisiones de rutina en Luna. En todo momento evito cualquier conversación con Hermione, quien se sintió ajena a en la escena. Minutos después llego Harry.

―Lamento la demora ―las miro― Hermione, en recepción me dijeron que te entregase esto, no esta permitido que ingresen las lechuzas.

Ella tomo un pergamino, el cual iba dirigido a ella, sellado con cera roja.

―¿No lo abrirás? ―comento impasiblemente su cuñada, mientras examinaba los ojos de Luna.

―Más tarde ―lo guardo en su bolso y consulto su reloj. Eran casi las once de la mañana.

―¿Pasa algo? ―indago él― siento mucha tensión en el ambiente.

―No es nada Harry ―fingió la pelirroja una sonrisa― Luna ―cambió el tema― hoy estas de maravilla, como sigas así ―la abrazo brevemente― mañana te daremos de alta y hoy por la tarde te entregaremos el equipo para que escuches―suspiro― y con tu respectivo tratamiento, podrás ir la fiesta de aniversario de Ron ―dijo esto último, intentando detectar cualquier reacción en su cuñada. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió.

―Si Luna, mejórate y te divertirás mucho ―revisó una vez más la hora― bueno, me tengo que ir ―se giro y tomo la perilla, para salir.

Minutos después, Harry hablo.

―Ginny ―expreso con seriedad― necesitamos hablar y ambos salieron.

―¿Qué pasa Ginny? ―indago con franqueza, no era usual que ambas se comportasen de esa manera.

―No es nada Harry, es solo que… ―medito― tengo mucho trabajo, nos vemos después.

―¿Luna? ―le secreteo en su oído.

―No se Harry ―alzo su mano y él la tomo― no escucho muy bien ―bromeó―. Pero, note que Ginny esta molesta con Hermione, y no se porque,

Caminaba con urgencia por los pasillos del sanatorio. Mientras respiraba agitadamente, estaba llena de una ira sorprendente y terrible. ¿De quién era el mensaje?. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada por la hora?. ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada pasara?. Su hermano no merecía eso, él era un buen hombre… Llego al final del corredor y contemplo como arrojo con fastidio el pergamino. Anduvo hacia las puertas y salió. Al instante corrió hacia el basurero y saco con las manos temblorosas el papel y leyó su contenido.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"Lo siento Herms, pero debo entregar los resultados del viaje,

y no podré ayudarte con los preparativos de la fiesta.

Y comienzo a pensar que tienes razón con cancelar el evento, pero hablamos cuando regrese.

No me esperes despierta, posiblemente el jefe quiera celebrar los buenos resultados.

Discúlpame, con cariño Ron".

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

―Hermano… ―susurro y arrugo el papel― si supieras, si supieras ―repitió en voz baja― ¡ lo que te hace la infeliz de tu esposa –espeto con amargura me aseguraré de que no olvide nuncalo que significa el herir a un Weasley!

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Apareció y el hombre la recibió gustoso junto con un par de copas del mejor licor en sus manos. Le entrego una y las chocaron con suavidad, para luego beber un poco de ellas. Las dejaron sobre la mesa y comenzaron a besarse con impaciencia, sus cuerpos les exigían el domino total del otro. Las caricias se volvían indecentes, así como los gemidos y los ya nada inocentes roces.

―Ámame, Ron ―expreso entrecortadamente y mordió el labio inferior de su amante, tentándolo a lo ajeno; quien gustoso y con presteza iba a cumplir los deseos de la mujer.

―Pansy…

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

En el mismo parque Blaise Zabini, contempla una vez más a la gente, mientras disfruta de otro tabaco. Cuando ve salir a Hermione del sanatorio y comienza su andar precipitoso por las calles de Londres. Con una sonrisa enigmática, se levanta y comienza a seguirla en silencio.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Draco Malfoy, contempla una mariposa negra el posarse sobre una blanca rosa en su jardín. Camina con lentitud y la atrapa antes de que vuele por el aire, la mira y aprieta su puño, matando al insecto en el acto.

―Estas en mis manos y no te dejare escapar.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo VII

Frágil inocencia

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Blaise Zabini en mi historia no es homosexual, es bisexual. Por ende su comportamiento con Pansy y Draco. Este y el próximo capitulo son el clímax de la historia, después el gran desenlace.

Las últimas tres escenas suceden al mismo tiempo. Ron - Pansy / Blaise – Hermione / Draco.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Catedral Durham , _también conocida como: La Iglesia Catedral de Cristo, la Virgen María y San Cuthbert._

+ (2) Dolus, _engaño en latín_

+ (3) Veritaserum , _suero de la verdad._

+ (4) Onza, _Onza líquida (fl oz) 0,05 pintas 28,41 mL_

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	7. Frágil inocencia

**REEDITADO**

**Disclamirer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Historia original escrita por mí.

**Genero:** romance / drama / angustia / tragedia

**Sumary: **Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios, buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos.

**Sinopsis:** Amar… es pecar, soñar… es desear… Y morir, es vivir por ti. Contigo estoy probando la fruta prohibida, la imperfección de la entrega total y el precio de caer..

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

– **Simpatía por el Diablo –**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

**Capítulo VII**

**Frágil Inocencia**

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

"_No es más asombroso nacer dos veces que una sola,_

_pues todo en la naturaleza es un permanente renacer."._

-Voltaire-

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

Esa mañana daba los últimos detalles a la ceremonia de aniversario. Se encontraba sumamente ajetreada, y gracias a la poca ayuda de su marido, molesta a más no poder se encontraba. Justo ahora que lo que más le sorprendía era la marcada indiferencia de su única cuñada, quien con excusas falsas no le presto la ayuda prometida. Suspiro. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde esa extraña conversación en el Sanatorio con ella, su actitud era completamente déspota con ella. Y debido a la situación actual de Luna, no podía solicitar de su auxilio. Sin contar con el hecho de que su suegra, también comenzaba a portarse fríamente con ella. De hecho ahora que lo meditaba un poco, era lo mismo con su suegro. Él cual antes solía recibirla con un caluroso abrazo, ahora sencillamente le gruñía en repuesta.

―¿Señora?.

―Dime, Dobby ―continuo doblando servilletas para la mesa faltante― ¿ya has terminado, con lo que te pedí?.

―Si, Dobby ha cumplido con sus deberes. Señora ―la reverencio―. ¿Qué más desea que haga por usted?

Acababa de terminar ella misma con su propia encomienda.

―Lleva esto a comedor ―le señalo las servilletas― y acomódalas con mucho cuidado, estos cisnes me han costado mucho trabajo ―se quejo ― gracias Dobby.

El pequeño elfo camino gustoso para hacer su encargo, mientras cuidaba con exageración las servilletas de papel que tan afanosamente la dueña de la casa había hecho. Poco después, Hermione consulto su reloj y suspiro, eran apenas las siete de la mañana y ya tenía cuando menos poco más de una hora despierta. Ron no había llegado a dormir nuevamente, le había mandado un mensaje en el cual le informaba que debido a ciertos atrasos en el ministerio, debía de velar para ponerse al corriente. Y que llegaría, al otro día para alistarse al evento.

―Atrasos ―repito con tedio― claro.

Ronald Weasley, consideraba esas demoras el poco tiempo que convivió con su amigo y la esposa de este. Mejor conocidos como los Potter. Y, de eso hacía dos días. Exhalo profundamente, había ocasiones en que no podía reconocer a su marido. Esa falta de fraternidad la consternaba, él no solía ser tan déspota en ese tipo de cuestiones ni situaciones. ¿A qué le venía dicha transformación?.

Subió las escaleras y se encamino hacia su habitación. Marchó hacia el ropero y extrajo ropa muggle en el proceso, se decidió por una falta larga de lana roja y una blusa negra. Se dirigió hacia el baño, pero antes volvió a consultar la hora. Y se impaciento, tenía menos de treinta minutos para estar lista, y eso le fastidiaba.

Al inicio de su vida conyugal, tuvieron una conversación muy sería sobre como llevarían la situación de la casa. Cosa que le extraño a la castaña, habían hablado varias veces de eso mucho antes de contraer nupcias. Y fue cuando todo se desato. Ronald, le dijo que deseaba brindarle una vida lejos de las carencias que sufrió de niño. Lo único que Hermione deseaba era pasar buenos ratos con su marido; disfrutar de amenas conversaciones y porque no, uno que otro desenfreno como de novios. Vivían en un buen barrio cerca del centro de Londres, era una auténtica residencia de estilo vitoriano. Convivían muy poco con sus vecinos, por lo cual no existía ningún tipo de interacción entre ellos. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría se preguntaba el ¿por qué, solían recibir visitas a horas tan inapropiadas; y además, que parecían salidos de algún hospital psiquiátrico?. Por lo que al final, Hermione solo les respondía con una muy penosa sonrisa.

Camino hacia el comedor y se alegro al ver la perfección con la cual su amigo, había decorado la habitación en sí. Profundamente agradecía sin duda alguna el servició brindado, ya que si él no estuviese a su lado en ese momento, estaba más que segura que nunca hubiese podido completar las cosas para la cena.

―Saldré un momento, hay algunas cosas que hacen falta para la reunión ―exhalo― regresaré más tarde Dobby.

―Si, señora ―le respondió el elfo― Dobby, continuará con sus deberes.

Hermione le sonrió y salió. Pasaron algunos minutos, había decidido al final el ir a pie; como la última vez.

El matrimonio Weasly, tuvo una gran disputa al inicio de su vida en pareja. Debido principalmente, al hecho de que Ron había exigido literalmente que ella no trabajase. Él se encargaría de proveer lo necesario para ambos, y su futura familia. Circunstancia que la hizo rabiar grandemente, hacia algunos años. Le parecía completamente ridículo tal razonamiento.

Hermione consideraba que ser una buena esposa, no significaba estar en casa todo el día; teniendo la casa limpia y la comida hecha, para cuando llegase su marido. Esa idea la volvía loca, sus padres siempre trabajaron y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa de su madre. Luego de su acalorada disputa, su suegra hablo con ella y le dijo que quedarse en casa, no significaba sacrificar todo lo que había obtenido hasta entonces. Tan solo debería retrasar sus expectativas en pos de progreso de su marido. ¿Y, los míos hasta cuándo?; pensó en ese entonces con amargura.

Al final de ese día, fue cuando harta y deprimida visito un pub en el Callejón Diagon hace dos años. Y en vez de ir a la Cabeza de Puerco, como lo hacia cuando se enfurecía con Ron, probo un sito distinto.

―Brentano…

Susurro al recordar el nombre de ese establecimiento. Cuando entro, lo vio algo destartalado y sucio. Más eso, no le importo. Le ofrecieron la novedad, una bebida preparado con dolus. Leyó, curiosa la carta y acepto la propuesta del cantinero. Lo siguiente en su mente, es un recuerdo vago en la puerta trasera del local y al rubio petulante decirle cosas que no comprendió, ni mucho menos razono. Por un momento, perdió por completo la fuerza de su cuerpo y luego de recobrar algo de cordura se encontró abrazando a su más grande enemigo hasta ese entonces, Draco Malfoy.

―Malfoy… ―recordó y miro a su cita en una banca― has llegado temprano.

―Me gusta el aire por la mañana ―la miro―. ¿Ajetreada por tu gran evento? ―alzo una de sus cejas de forma perspicaz― ¿o molesta por ser solo una ama de casa?.

―Eso no te concierne, Zabini ―se sentó a su lado―. ¿Y, cómo sabes de mi evento? ―lo miro extrañada en realidad.

―Tengo mis formas.

No le iba a decir que el día de ayer, recibió un muy oral por parte de la esposa de su mejor amigo. Con una amarga queja, por parte de la fémina de que justamente ese día no podría disponer del pelirrojo a su antojo. Se excito al recordar esa suculenta boca el recórrelo con imperiosidad y urgencia.

―¿Zabini? ―toco su hombre al percibirlo en otro sitio.

―Disculpa ―se enfoco― toma ―le entregó un maletín― hay un sanatorio en Alemania en el Distrito de Lörrach, este hombre ―se acerco a ella y saco una tarjeta de entre sus ropas― es Markgräfler Hügelland, uno de los mejores medimagos especializado en el trato de enfermedades inusuales, si alguien puede ayudar a los Potter, es él.

―¿Por qué, no había escuchado nada de este individuo? ―lo miro con escepticismo―. ¿No es una falsa esperanza, cierto?.

El hombre rodo sus ojos y rechisto ante las palabras de esta mujer.

―Aún, no se hace las pases de forma democrática por la guerra.

―¿Contra, Voldemort?.

―Es el señor oscuro ―la corrigió― y no es esa. ¿No llevaste estudios muggles en el colegio? ―exclamo con desconcierto.

Hermione lo miro con extrañeza.

―¡Me lo dices tú, que nunca la tomaste!.

―¡Cielos, Weasly! ―encendió un cigarro― es cultura general, hablo de los muggles llaman la Segunda Guerra Mundial ―la miro―. Pero, no quiero hablar de historia ―le informo seriamente― . Le comente del estado de la mujer de Potter, y quiere verla, para saber si le es posible tratarla.

Silencio.

―En verdad no te comprendo ―dudo― no ganas nada con ayudarme de esta manera, Zabini ―lo miro.

―Ya te lo dije ―se levanto― que odio a los que lastiman a los que aman en verdad. ¿Amas a tu marido?.

―¿Zabini? ―lo miro con sorpresa.

―Toma ―le entrego un galeón de oro―, si en algún momento necesitas de cualquier cosa ―la miro― te ayudare, toca con tu varita la moneda y será todo.

Hermione la tomo y la miro preocupada. ¿Por qué, le decía esas palabras?. Observo la espalda del hombre, mientras se alejaba. Ahora tenía una sensación incómoda en su ser, como si algo malo fuese a pasar muy pronto. Estaba preocupada, por ella y por sus amigos. Así, que antes de brindarles cualquier falsa esperanza a los Potter, investigaría por su cuenta al medimago. No estaba dispuesta a crear una ilusión a sus amigos, que justo ahora necesitaban de un milagro. Guardo los documentos y miro una vez más su reloj. Había pasado casi treinta minutos, suspiro derrotada. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Ella, exhalo. Tenía tantas cosas por hacer, arreglar el resto de la casa, preguntar por la cena, asegurarse de que tuviese el suficiente licor, terminar con las mesas, disponer a los comensales en ellas, y demás. Renegó, tanto que terminar y tan poca ayuda. Camino, por donde llego y se alejo. A la distancia, sin saber fue observada por una familia de pelirrojos.

―Lo siento, cariño ―lo consoló su madre― pero todos consideramos que era mejor que lo supieras ―miro al resto de la familia― ¿Ronald? ―hizo que la mirase― cuentas con todo el apoyo de tus parientes.

―Gracias, mama ―le costo hablar y la abrazó fríamente.

Apretaba con fuerza sus puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornasen blancos en el proceso. Su mujer, su esposa y a la que una vez considero la futura madre de sus hijos se había visto con su amante, en su aniversario de bodas. Le hirvió la sangre, y se lleno de un odio impresionante hacia la castaña. Comenzó a preguntase, ¿desde cuándo se veían y se reían a su espalda?. ¿Acaso, no se comentaba en todo el mundo mágico el desprecio de la familia Zabini hacia los muggles y los sangre sucia?.

Palabras falsas…

―¿Ron? ―hablo su progenitora.

―Debo ir a casa ―se soltó de su madre― y hablar con ella ―emprendió la marcha.

―¡Espera! ―lo sujeto oportunamente su padre y lo giro, se miraron fijamente.

―¿Qué, vas a hacer? ―dijo inseguro de dejarlo ir.

―Enfrentarla, papá.

―¿Cómo ―le exigió su padre― harás eso? ―exigió una respuesta.

―Lo pensaré en el camino a casa ―se soltó―. ¡No voy a permitir que me siga viendo la cara de estúpido! ―grito y fue escuchado por los transeúntes en general.

―¡Silencio, cariño! ―se acerco su madre―. ¡No vale la pena que hagas semejante escándalo hijo! ―se alarmo.

―¡ Qué calle! ―la miro con horror, y dio un paso hacia atrás― . ¡No voy a permitir esto un día más! ―chilló enardecido, para desaparecer mucho a la decepción de todos.

―¡Ron! ―su madre, lo tenía la intención de seguirlo. Pero, le fue impedido por el mayor de sus hijos―¿Bill? .

―Déjalo, mamá ―la reconforto con su mirada― confía en que no hará nada estúpido ―acarició sus hombros― ya es hombre, es tu hijo, tu lo educaste… hará lo correcto

―Tengo miedo de que no se pueda controlar ―recargo su frente en su pecho― ¿y si pierde el control, Bill?.

―Ella, se lo tiene merecido ―dijo fríamente la pelirroja.

―¡Ginny! ―se alarmo uno de los gemelos―. ¡Cierra el pico! ―la reprendió― así, solo alteras más a mamá.

La sujeto bruscamente Fred y la alejo varios metros de la familia. Mientras, en una notable muestra de madurez le daba un fuerte sermón sobre el raciocinio y boca cerrada en los momentos oportunos. Y ellos, estaban en uno de eso. Debido a una reciente discusión entre los miembros, no percibieron al sangre pura que se les acerco por detrás. Sonreía, mientras escuchaba parte de la conversación de los Weasly. Y ciertamente, disfruto el asunto completo. Tanto que cuando, lo creyó oportuno, aplaudió un par de veces captando la atención del linaje pelirrojo en el proceso.

―Si esto fuera una obra de teatro, sería en verdad entretenida ― medito― la llamaría "la gran farsa".

―¡Piérdete, Zabini! ―le siseo duramente George.

―Tranquilo, Weasley ―se jacto― que no tengo intención alguna de pelear con ustedes.

―¡Vete a cogértela ―avanzo Ginny―, mientras mi hermano trabaja como burro para mantenerla!

Zabini sonrió divertido ante sus palabras.

―¿En verdad, crees que trabaja tanto como dice? ―prendió un nuevo cigarro― a veces, es más fácil parecer un tonto ante los demás que dar la verdadera cara ―exhalo humo― la verdad en sí misma es la metáfora más grande de la vida.

Paso junto a la familia, mientras se carcajeaba sonoramente. Ahora definitivamente, comenzaría la verdadera fiesta y su gran momento para lucirse.

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Hermione se encontraba en su casa. Estaba llamando a un restaurante en la ciudad, para indagar sobre su pedido. Ron había prometido darle a sus invitados una auténtica cena al estilo muggle, y eso género una nueva tensión. Cuando ella le aclaro a su marido que no la cocinaría en ese día. No se esclavizaría en su cocina, en su aniversario y a regañadientes él, término aceptando.

―De acuerdo ―espero en el teléfono― ustedes la enviaran, antes de las siete. Llos veré hasta entonces ―sonrió― les daré una buena propina si llegan antes ―se carcajeo― gracias.

Colgó y suspiro agradecida de eliminar un punto más en los pendientes de la noche. Tacho el punto en la libreta, y se giro para continuar con la organización de la reunión; más grito y dejo caer la libreta. Frente a ella, se encontraba su marido; rojo del rostro a más no poder. Dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

―¿Ron? ―susurro― ¿qué te pasa, amor?.

Él, le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro y la tiro al suelo en el suelo de la sala. Destrozada sentimentalmente, por tal acto contra su persona se sentó en el piso y llevo sus manos a su mejilla lacerada. Las lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta le imposibilitaban el hablar. Sus labios le temblaban, y era incapaz en ese momento de encararlo. Ron, aún con su mano en el aire la miraba de pie con asco.

―¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? ―dijo él, ella no hablo―. ¿Hace cuánto, que son amantes?.

Alzo su rostro, asustada. ¿Sería posible, que hubiese descubierto su idilio con Malfoy?.

―Me… insultas así ―le costo tanto pronunciar esas palabras.

Y, él se rió de ella.

―¡No eres más que una puta zorra! ―le grito y acto seguido se agacho y la sujeto del cabello―. ¿Disfrutas el verme la cara con tu amante? ―la zarandeo―. ¿Es que te gusta chupársela?.

Antes de poderla lastimar una vez más, un hechizo aturdidor lo alejo de ella y al caer se golpeo en la pared; al final quedo inconsciente. Hermione, volteo. Ella no había hecho nada, para alejar a su marido.

―¿Dobby? ―lo llamo con los ojos llorosos y avergonzada de sí misma. El elfo se le acerco y le entrego un pañuelo limpio.

―Dobby, no puede permitir que el señor lastime a la señora ―miro hacia Ron― mientras yo este aquí, yo la cuidare.

La reconforto y ella lo abrazo desesperada. Nunca antes nadie, la había tocado de esta manera tan ofusca. Y jamás, concibió en su mente que algún día ella viviría eso. Lloro amargamente un largo rato. ¿Debería hablar y aclarar las cosas?. ¿O, tal vez irse para siempre?. Permione se levanto del suelo y camino hacia Ron, quien aún estaba inconsciente. Llevo su mano derecha su mejilla izquierda, y la sobo. Permitir eso una vez, sería el inicio de su propia perdición; y eso lo sabía.

―Dobby ―musito― prepara una maleta con mis cosas, por favor.

―Si, señora.

El elfo fue a cumplir su encomienda. Hermione, continúa observando a Ron. Le dolieron sus palabras, y no podía negar el hecho de que le fue infiel, con Draco Malfoy. Volvió a romper en llanto, al recordar el sentimiento de lo que él le acababa de hacer. Ella, era la única culpable, y no podía reprocharle.

―Aquí tiene, señora ―La coloco junto a ella y la miro preocupado.

―Gracias ―lo miro― cuando despierte, no le debes decir nunca que tu lo me ayudaste ―le rogo― bajo ninguna circunstancia ―se agacho y quedo a su altura― no es una orden, es un favor Dobby ―lo abrazo― dile a Ron, que no lo merezco y que me alejo para darle una vida con alguien más. Y que espero que algún día me perdone

Tomo la maleta, camino tambaleante por la sala y salió al final de la casa. Se paro y bajo las escaleras. ¿Podría volver con sus padres?, negó con su cabeza; cuando ellos se enterasen seguramente le pedirían que se fuera. ¿Ir con los Potter?. Se desesperaba, no podía pedirles eso justo ahora. Entonces, lo recordó. ¿Pudo haber sido Zabini, quien le contase?. Dudo y no lo creyó posible, ellos no se toleraban en lo absoluto. ¿Entonces, quien podría haber sido?.

Los minutos pasaban y la gente que pasaba la miraban con curiosidad. Claramente se le notaba el golpe, estaba más que avergonzada. A esta altura, no podría ni siquiera pedirle ayuda a Malfoy. Finalmente, saco su varita y toco el galeón de oro. Instantes después y a sabiendas de que podría ser descubierto, Zabini se apareció frente a ella. Le extendió su mano y Hermione la tomo.

Y entonces, ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Capitulo VIII

"Dolus"

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

+Finalmente, el verdadero diablo se ha revelado.

* * *

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ

Nos vemos

Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ Φ


	8. Dolus

**REEDITADO**

**Disclamirer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Historia original escrita por mí.

**Genero:** romance / drama / angustia / tragedia

**Sumary:** Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios, buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos.

**Sinopsis:** Amar… es pecar, soñar… es desear… Y morir, es vivir por ti. Contigo estoy probando la fruta prohibida, la imperfección de la entrega total y el precio de caer.

**Nota:** palabras en cursiva, memorias del pasado de cada uno de los personajes.

* * *

Φ

Φ

– **Simpatía por el Diablo –**

Φ

_Por Ireth I. Nainieum_

Φ

**Capítulo VIII**

**Dolus**

Φ

_"No existe nada más interesante que la conversación de dos amantes que permanecen callados."_

– Achille Tournier **–**

Φ

Φ

* * *

Miraba la lluvia caer de ese gran ventanal, en la imponente mansión justo en el centro de Londres. Exhaló profundamente a la par que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Estaba tan cerca de la ventana que su respiración empaño el vidrio, con su dedo trazo su nombre. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de escribir su apellido.

—No deberías de afligirte tanto.

Lentamente ella se giro. Blaise le hizo una seña con sus manos y la invitó a sentarse cerca de la chimenea. Ante lo cual Hermione accedió.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó ella con voz trémula.

—Llego una lechuza esta mañana —le informo—. Me tome la libertad de leerla, es la solicitud de divorcio por parte de Weasly —le entregó una serie de documentos, que hasta ese momento Hermione no había percibido con celeridad—. En mi opinión personal, fírmalos y da esta penosa situación concluida —con las manos temblorosas ella tomo los papeles y comenzó a leerlos—. Como son un matrimonio sin hijos, su separación no debería de tener tantos inconvenientes.

—Yo… no… —balbuceaba— Tal vez si le explico todo él comprenderá —dijo con una falsa esperanza que término por hacer que Blaise se carcajeara de ella en su cara.

—¿Eres tan estúpida como para perdonarlo? —a penas rozo el moretón de su ojo, lo que arrancó una mueca de pena de ella ante el dolor y por ende se alejo—. Un buen hombre jamás levantaría la mano contra una mujer, por más sucia que la considere.

Hermione dejo caer los papeles, mientras daba dubitativos pasos hacia atrás. Siendo incapaz de enfrentar la veracidad de aquellas frías palabras.

—¡Ron... —miro al suelo avergonzada y asqueada de sí misma por haber recurrido precisamente a él— cree que somos amantes! —lo miro con desesperación.

Blaise suspiro y camino con paso decido hacia ella, luego la tomo delicadamente de su mentón y limpió aquellas lágrimas por sobre su rostro.

—Mientras tú y yo sepamos que eso es mentira, ¡a la mierda el resto! —Bramó enfurecido de su necedad por ver la verdad—. ¡Desde cuando debemos de vivir explicándonos ante el resto del mundo! —Tomó aire—. ¡Esta es nuestra vida, no la de ellos!

Habían pasado ya tres días desde su separación con Ron. No supo porque recurrió a ciencia cierta a Blaise y no a Harry. ¡Cuan estúpida era! Lo sabía bien, pero no quería admitirlo ante su viejo amigo de Hogwarts; ya que este tenía suficientes problemas a raíz de la enfermedad de su esposa. Justo ahora comprendía que Zabini había sido un escape injustificado a su desesperación. El hombre de piel oscura la llevó a su residencia privada en el centro de Londres. La había tratado como un verdadero caballero, inclusive él mismo se dio a la tarea de tratar afanosamente el golpe en su delicado rostro. Y aquel acto de sutileza le hizo tener sentimientos encontrados.

—«Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites» —le había dicho él cuando la llevo ante la habitación que le había preparado.

Gracias al «Corazón de Bruja» la comunidad mágica ya estaba enterada de la penosa separación que se llevaría a cabo dentro de poco, de aquel que muchos consideraban uno de los matrimonios más sólidos. Ella misma lo sabía, más no había querido aceptarlo, Ron jamás la escucharía. Su enlace acabo en el mismo instante en que abandono por cuenta propia a su marido. Blaise ya había soltado su rostro desde hacia tiempo, y ahora cargaba nuevamente la pila de papeles. Los cuales les entregó, así como una fina pluma de águila que no supo de donde la sacó. Nunca en su vida su mano le había temblado tanto, como en el momento en que escribía su nombre por sobre aquella fina línea. En cuanto término el documento mágicamente se guardó y fue a dar a una lechuza negra —propiedad de la familia Zabini— que esperaba impaciente los papeles para emprender el vuelo una vez más, la cual salió disparada por la chimenea.

—Bien, bien —repitió al momento de reconfortarla—. Lo peor ya ha pasado —tras un largo silencio él hablo—. Dime, ¿te gustaría conocer el máximo secreto de esta vida amor?

Hermione lo miro con estupefacción, por el calificativo con el cual él la había llamado. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente la alerto, fue aquella sonrisa cálida que él le brindo.

—No comprendo —habló escuetamente ella.

—Perdona —se excuso él—, no debí haber dicho esa última frase —se alejo de ella—. Ha quedado fuera de contexto.

—No es eso —no supo como explicarse correctamente, así que continuo con su burda idea—. Es solo… que no me esperaba esta familiaridad de tu persona conmigo —trago saliva con dificultad—. No comprendo, en Hogwarts nunca cruzamos palabra alguna —acarició su propio brazo—. ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto Zabini? ¿Qué ganas con esto? —Sujeto desesperada su cabellera castaña—. ¿A caso has apostado galeones a costa de mi dolor? —le gritó.

En un verdadero arrebato de frenesí de su parte, la sujeto de sus muñecas e imponiéndose ante ella la trajo hacia él y la beso con suma pasión. Una que Hermione nunca antes experimento, ni con Ron, ni con Draco. Aquello era sencillamente indescriptible, por ello respondió con la misma devoción y se dejo llevar por la tangible caricia.

—Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios, buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos —dijo él.

Las pupilas de ella se delataron con sumo desconcierto, retrocedió impactada varios hasta que dio contra el gran ventanal. Aquellas mismas palabras se las enunció altiva una vez a Draco. ¡Imposible! —Se dijo a sí misma—, Blaise no podría saber nada con respecto a su relación con el blondo. A menos que… ¡el muy hijo de perra —Draco— fuese el instigador de esa tragedia! Hermione temblada de rabia justo en ese momento.

Blaise por otra parte, estaba deleitado ante aquella fragilidad expuesta. Su madre desde hace años le incitaba a comprometerse, sin embargo, se había negado con igual determinación. Siempre pensó que no había una sola mujer que pudiese estar a su altura, hasta que llegó ella, Hermione. Hija de muggles, sangre sucia, estudiante modelo, prefecta, graduada con honores… pero… una simple ama de casa hoy en día. Era algo que él no podía comprender, como una mujer tan determinada apagó literalmente su vida.

Necesitaban aire, y ella más que nada debía de salir de aquella boca de lobo en la que tan estúpidamente había caído. Se alejo de él y corrió desesperada por toda la mansión, buscando la salida. Se detuvo en una esquina frustrada y con la frente sudorosa. Esa mansión era un enorme laberinto, no había criado alguno —salvo los elfos que seguramente no la auxiliarían—. Se oculto bajo una gran mesa y se acurruco como una niña pequeña. Finalmente, luego de algún tiempo una imponente figura se acerco y se detuvo delante de ella. Le extendió su mano y espero por ella. No… ella salió de su escondrijo por cuenta propia. Zabini la admiro encantado con aquella reacción, impertinente y altanera que mostró. En total silencio caminaron juntos por los largos pasillos. Ambos se detuvieron ante unas imponentes puertas de ébano.

—Sigue por el pasillo y gira a la izquierda, ahí estará un elfo esperándote —le indico al señalar y evitar mirarla—. Te llevará a tu aposento —las puertas se abrieron—. Lamento todo lo sucedido —exhaló pesadamente—, prometo que desde mañana no me verás más por aquí.

Blaise no espero respuesta alguna e ingresó a su propia habitación. Hermione permaneció intranquila ante la orden recibida, miro reacia hacia el pasillo y luego hacia la recámara —las puertas continuaban abiertas—. Por lo que ella pudo observar, como él procedía a ponerse su ropa de dormir sin inmutarse siquiera de ser observado por ella. Él le dejaba a su elección el camino que estaba dispuesta a seguir. Marcharse o quedarse…

Ella, era Hermione Granger…

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron a través de aquellos enormes ventanales sin cortinas, de la residencia de la familia Zabini en Londres. Postrado con una mirada taciturna contemplaba embelesado aquella frágil figura cubierta a penas por una delicada sábana de seda blanca. Sonrió con desdén, y una cínica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras descansaba en el sillón. Paseó sombrío su lengua por sobre sus secos labios. Cuando de pronto las puertas de su habitación se abrieron inoportunamente, para dejar entrar a una mujer —aún hermosa pese a su edad— en particular. La cual por cierto, primero contemplo con ira al hombre y luego centro su entera atención en la infortunada mujer que se despabilaba asustada ante tan fiera intromisión.

—¿Quieres explicarme que es esto? —Replicó furiosa al centrar su atención una vez más en el hombre, que muy lentamente acababa de levantarse y caminaba hacia el borde de la enorme cama con dosel—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí en tu lecho? —le gritó.

Tan solo por el privilegio de su sangre, Hermione supo que la progenitora no corrió enardecida hacia ella y la bajaba de la cama.

—Una mujer madre —replico lacónico y sin emoción alguna.

—¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo! —Avanzó decidida hacia él, sin embargo se detuvo cuando él le dio una mirada de advertencia—. ¡Es una asquerosa sangre sucia! —Escupió con odio—. ¡Has manchado el honor y dignidad de nuestra ancestral familia!.

Hermione estuvo a punto de replicarle, para defenderse. No obstante, Blaise le pidió silencio al tomarla de su mano y darle una rápida mirada.

—¿Habrías preferido a un hombre de sangre pura en mi cama, madre? —se levantó y se recargó en el dosel, mientras la miraba esperando una respuesta.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Su madre terció su boca asqueada por la pregunta.

—Querías a una mujer en mi cama —miro de reojo a Hermione y luego sonrió al voltear hacia su progenitora—. Hay una justo ahora.

Se formó un sepulcral silencio entre ellos, la señora Zabini les dio la espalda y salió de inmediato sin hacer el menor escándalo. Se comportaría como lo requería su estatus social, necesitaba charlar a solas con su vástago y sabía bien que él la comprendía.

—Permíteme —dijo él al momento de meterse a la cama y quitarse la bata. La tomaría una vez más antes de reunirse con su madre.

Estuvo hojeando el diario personal de su hijo, hoja por hoja, leyéndolo con aburrimiento. Frunciendo el ceño por la rabia e impotencia que la acongojaban. En otra situación la habría arrastrado por los pasillos a esa repugnante mujer que justo ahora retozaba bajo las caricias de su único hijo. Arrugó su frente, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Podía hacerle frente a la sociedad con un vástago que infringía las normas de su estricto grupo social, por codearse con una sangre sucia. Aún podría sentirse orgullosa de mostrarse ante todos como una Zabini. Pero… con un retoño del cual se corría un fuerte rumor —sin validar— sobre sus preferencias en su cama. Suspiro, adusta y cansada; ese sería el mayor perjurio que podría soportar.

Blaise desde siempre había mostrado poca atención hacia el sexo femenino, ella lo aducía a su necesidad de concentrarse en sus estudios en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, luego de abandonar el colegio, no había mujer alguna en la vida de su hijo y las damas de la sociedad no paraban de cotillear sobre sus gustos carnales. Y eso era algo que a la señora Zabini le preocupaba en sobre manera, le había hecho incontables citas con «señoritas apropiadas de sangre pura»; no obstante su hijo nunca se presento a ninguna de estas.

La única compañía con la que lo encontraba casi a diario era Draco Malfoy. Por esa razón, Lucius se apresuro a encontrarle una esposa a su hijo y ese manera silenciar aquel rumor. Ella sabía que aquel hombre de fría mirada era la razón de que su vástago estuviese lejos de Londres constantemente. Sin embargo, ella comprendía a la perfección el actuar del señor Malfoy, ella también haría lo que fuese necesario para proteger a su único descendiente; aún si eso fuese aceptar en su familia a una sangre sucia.

La señora Zabini estuvo esperando en el estudio alrededor de una hora y para cuando su hijo entró, ella estaba disfrutando de un pastel de fresas. En cuanto ella lo vio aparto el postre y le dio un frío recibimiento. A él no le sorprendió tal acto, sencillamente lo ignoro y fue hacia el asiento y al momento de sentarse la mujer dejo atrás la templanza que tanto la caracterizaba.

—¡No tolerare tu fruición con una mujer de su calaña! ¡Una adultera de la que todo el mundo esta hablando! —apretó fuertemente sus labios—. ¿Has visto su rostro?

El sonido del reloj en la pared era lo único escuchado.

—Ya te has tranquilizado, madre —se sirvió una buena copa y la bebió muy lentamente—. No me permitiste el que te la presentase apropiadamente —la miro con desdén—. ¿Fruición… adultera? —Repitió con sorna— ¿No crees que me quedo corto con tu larga lista, madre?

La mirada de aquella mujer que una vez le dio vida se volvió incordia en un solo instante.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, Blaise? ¿Dónde está esa mujer? —Habló con un tono de amargura que no pudo ocultar.

—Esta dormida —suspiro—. ¿No veo una sonrisa en tus labios, madre? —externo cínico.

—¡No me provoques! —aclaro fríamente—. ¿Piensas que una amante callara el cotilleo? —recalcó furiosa.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y disfruto mucho el no responder enseguida.

—Una amante tal vez no, pero una esposa estoy seguro que sí —la miro con diversión a la espera de su reacción—, y más si es que está embarazada.

A la señora Zabini casi le dio un ataque cardiaco, a penas y pudo pronunciar.

—¿Esta embarazada? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Dudaría de mi virilidad sino lo estuviese ahora —comentó burlesco, al recordar la apasionante noche con esa mujer de cabellera castaña que tan arrebatadoramente se entregó a él—. Supongo que eso sería más que suficiente como para que el mundo mágico para de cotillear a mis espaldas y para que me dejases en paz —espetó.

Afonía.

—¡Absurdo! —gritó al levantarse—. ¿Quién creería semejante basura, Blaise? —Lo miraba con horror de tan absurdo plan—. ¡Más fácil que ella de a luz un pelirrojo! —desdeño.

—Estoy cansado de esto madre —suspiro—. Te enviaré una lechuza informante de la fecha de la boda —amablemente le pedía que se marchase de su casa.

Y ella no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Blaise permaneció impermutable en su asiento durante un largo tiempo, analizando cada circunstancia de su elabora plan que le tomo años el realizar. Sabía de sobra que su amor incondicional hacia Draco jamás sería aprobado, además no debía de olvidar que el rubio jamás le amaría con la misma intensidad con la que el hombre de piel oscura lo hacía. Nunca en su vida podría deleitarse con el sentir de aquella piel blanquecina bajo sus dedos, robar uno solo de sus besos. Suspiro. Su madre se había convertido en un auténtico dolor de cabeza, instigándolo cada vez más a buscarse a una esposa. No obstante otras circunstancias a Zabini le preocupaban.

—_Señor Malfoy —se mosto sorprendido de ver al hombre frente a él—. ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? —le ofreció un asiento en su despacho._

_Lucius miro con repugnancia el sitio y en su defecto se mantuvo de pie, insolente hacia Blaise._

—_¡Escúchame Zabini —se mostró petulante— quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi hijo!_

_El hombre de piel bruna alzó sus cejas con suma curiosidad a la vez que enmarcaba una socarrona sonrisa._

—_Me temo que no comprendo tal petición, señor Malfoy —terció molesto—. Si es todo lo que tiene que decir, he de pedirle que se retire por favor. Tengo mucho trabajo —espetó._

—_¿A quién crees que engañas, maldito… sarasa? (1) —gruño Lucius—. ¡No permitirá bajo ninguna circunstancia que mi hijo continúe siendo relacionado contigo! —le amenazó con su varita._

—_¡Retírese! —Ordenó Blaise—, mis asunto con Draco no son de su inconveniencia —mascullo._

—_¡Son de mi incumbencia! —desdeño furioso—. ¡Mi único hijo no será considerado como alguien de tu calaña! ¿Es que no tienes dignidad Zabini?_

_Hubo un muy largo silencio entre los caballeros de sangre pura._

—_No le repetiré que se marche, señor —terció Blaise._

—_¿Qué hay de tu pobre madre? ¿Has pensado lo que las habladurías le hacen? —comentó Lucius seco._

_El hombre de color se carcajeo divertido._

—_¿Cree que realmente mi madre no ha soportado todo demasiado bien? —comentó jocoso intentado que recordase el como su familia había amasado tal fortuna._

—_Puede que tengas razón —se mostró muy tranquilo, algo que a Blaise incómodo—. Pero hay muchas maneras de acabar con un hombre —le amenazó._

—_¿Qué quiere decir?_ —_apartó la sonrisa de sus labios._

—_¿Cómo están tus negocios familiares? —dijo petulantemente burlesco el rubio._

—_No es de su incumbencia —desdeño incómodo._

—_Has perdido grandes sumas de galeones en muy poco tiempo —suspiro— y me parece que dentro de poco ya no existirá nada de aquella enorme fortuna de que tu madre tanto se enaltece._

—_¿Usted? —dijo al comprender de donde provenían sus problemas financieros._

—_¡Cállate y escúchame sarasa! ¡Mi hijo se casará con la mujer que le elegido y tú te mantendrás fuera de su vida! —la vena de su frente se mostró visiblemente repugnante._

—_¡Si ya ha decidido el futuro de su hijo, porque se toma la molestia en venir a decirme! —se levantó y golpeó el escritorio._

—_Porque cuando recibas la invitación a su boda, tú deberás de estar atendiendo negocios importantes en Ámsterdam._

—_¡Largo! —escupió Blaise._

—_Te he advertido sarasa —le amenazo—, tanto como intervengas en la vida de mi hijo de ahora en adelante, serán tus problemas en Gringotts —salió azotando la puerta._

_Y aquel hombre cumplió su amenaza. Cuando más tiempo Blaise pasaba con Draco —ya fuese solo charlas casuales o encuentros accidentales—, su oro en el banco mágico desaparecía. Pero no porque fuese robado, sino más bien debido a «malas inversiones» de su parte. Treta delicada de un hombre al borde de la desesperación por acallar esos rumores que serían una mancha en la distinguida familia Malfoy. Así, que poco antes de la boda del rubio Zabini traslado sus negocios personales para Alemania y muy de vez en cuando mantenía algún contacto con su viejo amigo y amor. Se sintió dichoso cuando luego de cinco años, recibió una lechuza de él pidiéndole asesoramiento con una inversión que deseaba comenzar en Hesse (2) —una provincia Alemana._

_Y él fue en su ayuda…_

_Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy cumplió su terrible amenaza. Su fortuna en Gringotts casi había desaparecido, luego de haberle ayudado. Por lo que elaboro un plan muy delicado para volver a llenar su cámara._

Escucho los toques en la puerta.

—No necesitas de mi permiso para ingresar —dijo al verla entrar y ocupar el mismo asiento que su madre antes tuvo, luego añadió—. Esa túnica te queda de maravilla —externo satisfecho al verla lucir un ropaje en rojo escarlata.

—¿Sueles regalarle una así a todas tus amantes? —pronunció agresiva y él percibió que de alguna manera ella buscaba protegerse.

Blaise ladeo su cabeza y la detuvo en una de sus manos.

—Te satisficiera si te dijera que eres la única mujer que ha dormido en mi cama —pronunció suave y espero su reacción.

Hermione se carcajeo ante tal revelación.

—¿Esperas que me crea semejante basura? —escupió ella.

Zabini no se inmutó por el sórdido comentario.

—Me gustan los hombres y mujeres por igual —se levantó y rodeó el enorme escritorio, se detuvo hasta quedar junto a ella. Se divirtió ante la expresión de Hermione—, y tengo gustos muy exigentes —la tomo de su mentón.

La castaña se alejo de él asqueada por su revelación tan honesta, sintiendo repugnancia de sí misma de haber intimado con él.

—¡Tú...! —grito ella.

—No te imagines cosas impertinentes —se adelanto y se cruzó de brazos—. Puedo asegurarte que tu has sido la única mujer con la cual he intimado carnalmente —fue sincero al hablar.

Dejaron de hablar durante un largo tiempo.

—¿A qué juegas? —Hermione dio pasos dubitativos hacia atrás, sus labios le temblaban y sintió un terrible deseo de llorar.

—No tengo razón alguna para mentirte —suspiro—. Eres la primera mujer con quien hago el amor —susurro como un amante enamorado.

—¡Basta! —gritó—. ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! ¿Es que te has puesto de acuerdo con Malfoy? —le arrojo el primer objeto que se encontró, un tintero vacío. Él no lo esquivo y se dejo golpear. Un leve rastro de sangre circundó por su frente, producto de aquella agresión—. ¡No somos críos! —vociferó fuera de sí.

—Cásate conmigo —dijo el de manera suave e impasible.

El reloj volvió a ser único sonido en la habitación.

Hermione no pudo soportarlo más, con lo que le restaba de su orgullo mancillado camino decidida hacia la puerta. Saldría de ese despacho con la cabeza en alto.

—¿A dónde irás, mujer? —Dijo bastante calmado, sirviéndose ya un poco de Whisky envejecido de Ogden—. ¿Volverás con tu esposo golpeador? —ella volteo hacia él—. ¿Con tu familia política...? que por cierto para este momento ya deben de saber que has pasado una semana en esta casa —bebió un par de tragos antes de continuar—. ¿Con tus padres...? ¡Oh, es verdad!. Aún no te recuerdan —era sabido por todos que ella les hizo olvidarla para protegerlos y nunca más les devolvió su memoria. Dejo su copa y camino hacia ella—. ¿O tal vez tu consuelo sean los Potter? —Él mismo le abrió la puerta—. Pero, por sino lo recuerdas ellos ahora mismo están en Alemania, en el tratamiento de Luna Potter —la miro esperando.

—¡No necesito de tu limosna! —espetó herida. Blaise esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa que a ella le enfureció aún más—. ¡Viviré por mi cuenta! —rugió.

—¿Realmente? —se mostró sorprendido.

—¡Trabajaré! —le rechinaron sus dientes al hablar—. ¡Soy una mujer muy capaz Zabini! ¡No volveré a ser un adorno de casa! —chilló por demás orgullosa—. ¡Así que tu propuesta me repugna! —intento abofetearlo, no obstante él la detuvo.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho que necesitaba una amante —emitió seco y sin emoción alguna—. Te pedía que te casarás conmigo —la tomo de su barbilla, mientras la contemplaba fijamente; acto seguido le pidió él mismo que se fuese—. Anda, eres libre de marcharte —regresó a su asiento y continuo bebiendo, fingiendo que la ignoraba, sin embargo estaba completamente pendiente de sus próximas acciones—. Pero, ¿a dónde irás? —Entrelazó sus dedos y la contempló una vez más—. Te has marchado de tu casa, la familia de él seguramente no te recibirá, y tus padres… —evito intencionalmente acabar con la oración—. Y pedirle algo a los Potter por ahora, me parece demasiado —exhaló—. No soy nadie para detenerte —se encogió de hombros—, buena suerte Hermione —la tuteo.

La castaña sintió un nudo horrible en la garganta, sin embargo de manera asombrosa logró mantener su templanza y fue capaz de pronunciar sin emoción alguna.

—¿Qué ganas con esto Zabini?

—Mucho más de lo que te imaginas —la contemplo con una mezcla de deseo de satisfacción y deseo que ella no pudo comprender.

•

•**SPED**•

•

Se aproximó cauto hacia las mujeres, para dar su pésame como parte del protocolo mágico a quien fuese una importante figura de la comunidad mágica.

—Mi más sincera disculpa, señora Malfoy —miro a quien la acompañaba—. Señorita Parkinson —dijo una vez más al compartir una cómplice sonrisa con la mencionada.

—Agradecemos su sentir, señor Weasly —musito Pansy—. ¿No es verdad señora Malfoy?

La aludida respondió con un suave y escueto cabeceo, tenía sus ojos hinchados y había perdido por completo su magistral figura. Tenía un pañuelo sucio sujeto contra sus manos —a la altura de sus labios—, la recién viuda Malfoy.

Ron se alejo para darle paso al resto de la comitiva que estaba esa tarde de julio en la residencia Malfoy, presentando sus condolencias por el recientemente fallecimiento del patriarca de la familia. Lucius había muerto debido a la fiebre de dragón —misma que años antes se llevó a su padre—. Tomó un poco de ponche y camino hacia el ventanal. Pensaba con ironía en la ocasión previa que estuvo en ese mismo lugar —en aquellos días de «quien no debe ser nombrado» —, y ahora estaba por una razón completamente diferente. El actual ministro no pudo asistir, por lo que le indicó a su secretario personal que hiciese acto de presencia —puesto que desempeñaba actualmente el pelirrojo—. Pansy, llegó en escasos segundos junto a él. Al bermejo le escocía la piel ante la necesidad de tocarla.

—No creí que vendrías —murmuro evitando el contacto visual con ella—, como esta tu ex suegra aquí —exclamo al mirarla a la distancia.

—Supuestamente he venido ha decirte que «gracias»—musito lacónicamente—. Y aunque no lo creas, aún tengo ciertas obligaciones con mi familia política —exhaló.

Ron mascullo algo entre dientes.

—Hace cinco años que dejaron de tener algún vínculo. ¿No te parece que es tiempo suficiente para dejar de preocuparte por los Malfoy? —colocó la taza vacía sobre el borde de la ventana y esta en un instante desapareció.

Pansy frunció el ceño antes de responderle.

—El que no siga casada con Draco, no me excluye de estos asuntos sociales —comentó tajantemente—. Ahora, si me disculpas —se marcho enfadada de ahí.

Ron río por dentro. Le había hallado el gusto a enfadarla, y de esta manera buscar formas originales de contentarla. Contemplo dichoso el vaivén de aquellas caderas que él tanto adoraba. Draco estaba tan emancipado en sus pensamientos que fue completamente ajeno a la discusión de aquellos amantes. De pronto las grandes puertas se abrieron de par en par, y dejaron entrar a una enigmática figura que deleito las pupilas grises del blondo. Con una pasión indescriptible, paseó su lengua por sobre sus labios resecos.

Hermione regresaba a Inglaterra…

—_¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Arrojó furioso el periódico al rostro de su hijo, mientras una vena palpitaba en su frente—. ¿Dónde está tu mujer? —escupió enardecido._

_Lucius había llegado a la residencia de su hijo con la publicación rosa del «Corazón de Bruja», en esta se hablaba sobre la definitiva separación entre el joven matrimonio Malfoy. Draco y hasta entonces su esposa Pansy, habían optado por el divorcio aduciendo a problemas irreconciliables dentro de su vida conyugal. Con un extenso artículo tomado de la boca de varios allegados a la pareja, Rita Skeeter se dio rienda suelta a su publicación sin tapujo alguno. En el cual se aseguraba incluso que el matrimonio nunca fue consumado y, por supuesto que eso desato la comidilla en el círculo social mágico; sobre la preferencia sexual del rubio._

_Draco logró ocultar la publicación del profeta de los inquisitivos ojos de su padre. En primera plana se mostraba orgulloso el rostro de Blaise, tomado de la mano de su ahora esposa Hermione Zabini, y saliendo de la Catedral de Truro (3) sucedido el mismo día de la publicación en el Corazón de Bruja._

—_Es lo mejor para ambos —dijo tranquilo luego de algunos segundos._

—_¿Sabes lo que esto afectará en la reputación de nuestra familia? —bramo colérico el hombre ya entrado en años._

—_Hice lo que me pediste, padre —rechinaron sus dientes al hablar—. ¡Me case con la mujer que elegiste para mí! —Reclamo—. ¡Pero ya estoy harto de esto, jamás podré mirarla como algo más que una vieja conocida del colegio. Para mí nunca será mi esposa, ni la madre los nietos que tanto esperas!_

_Se dejaron de hablar._

—_¿Tu decisión tiene acaso que ver con al boda de Zabini? __—preguntó su padre._

_Draco pareció confuso._

—_¿No te comprendo padre? Blaise no esta en mis pensamientos, si es lo que te preocupa._

_Lucius agito molesto su bastón entre sus lánguidos dedos._

—_Tu matrimonio con una mujer, silencio los rumores sobre tu «amistad»—pronunció con desprecio— poco convencional con Zabini._

_Draco se carcajeo lo que ocasiono una explosión enardecida de su padre. Saco su varita y término destruyendo los objetos a su alcance, en el despacho de su hijo. Un poco más tranquilo —pero respirando con dificultad—, su vástago le habló._

—_Si te tranquiliza padre, las preferencias sexuales de Blaise nunca me fueron importantes —exhalo—; personalmente prefiero a las mujeres —lo miro con tedio—. Blaise de hecho es el único amigo honesto que tengo, y nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de parecer._

_Lucius ya no respondió, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Aquella ocasión cinco años atrás, fue la última conversación que el rubio mantuvo con su progenitor. Salvo la lechuza parda escrita por su madre, anunciando la terrible pérdida de su padre._

Hermione ingresó tomada de la mano de su marido, ante la estupefacta mirada de los invitados reunidos, en especial la de Ron Weasly. Sin embargo, la menos afectada fue precisamente la doliente, Narcisa Malfoy. Boquiabierto, sería la palabra idónea que el pelirrojo podría emplear en aquella incómoda situación. Por un breve instante sus miradas se cruzaron y ella desvió rápidamente su atención hacia su marido; mientras le susurraba algo y él cabeceo en mutuo acuerdo. Se separó de ella —no sin antes besar galantemente la palma de su mano— para ir hacia su viejo amigo. Hermione, avanzó cauta hacia el marco de aquel gran ventanal, para detenerse y admirar al único pavo real albino de la residencia. Ron examinó desde lejos, a la mujer que una vez fue su esposa. Nada quedaba de aquella chica ingenua de padres muggles que llegó elegida a un mundo que hasta entonces le era desconocido. Justo aquella tarde contempló a alguien que siempre pareció pertenecer a la grandeza de la sociedad mágica. Hermione denotaba una presencia única por sí sola, que el bermejo supo que junto a él jamás hubiese denotado. Alguien más la observaba embelesado, un par de orbes grises; recordando la vista de su magnifica piel bajo aquella suntuosa túnica guinda.

—Lamento tu pérdida —fue sincero.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Blaise —rápidamente lo miro, se levanto de aquel tullido sofá y estrecho su mano en un profundo agradecimiento—. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por Alemania?

Zabini comprendió el comentario y miro brevemente a su esposa.

—Bastante bien, gracias. Hemos tenido muchas ocupaciones, espero me disculpes por no haber estado en Inglaterra durante todos estos años, Draco.

El hombre ondeo su mano con un gesto vacío.

—Me sorprende que tengas el coraje de salir aquí en Londres con tu esposa.

—Es su deber como la señora Zabini, el acompañarme a este tipo de reuniones —desvió su atención hacia el blondo—. Además, lleva tiempo insistiendo en que quiere visitar los Potter —se encogió de hombros—. Y debo cumplir con su capricho.

Pansy estaba irritada y malhumorada por la presencia de la castaña, la atención completa estaba en ella. Y no en la viuda Malfoy como debería de ser. Al mirar a Ron se mostró ansiosa, al contemplar aquella pizca de de deseo que no paso desapercibida para ella. Se preguntaba si acaso él estaría memorando sus noches en la cama.

—Pansy querida, tráeme un poco de ponche —hablo Narcisa.

La mujer se alejo y fue a servir una copa para la viuda.

—Me das asco —susurro lacónicamente al servir Pansy.

Ron río por la comisura de sus labios, al percibir sus celos.

—Estoy impactado de verla aquí —se cruzo de brazos—. Creo que es momento que me retire, ya he cumplido con mi deber social —exhalo—. ¿Te veré esta noche? —susurro impaciente.

—A la misma hora —se alejo ella.

Ron camino por la amplia habitación y cruzo las grandes puertas para desaparecer de la presencia de los reunidos. Al poco tiempo, Blaise se acerco a Hermione y la sujetó de la cintura.

—Deberías ir y presentar tus condolencias a Draco —externo en voz muy baja—. Te aseguro que puedes estar tranquila, me ha dado su palabra de no hacer ningún escándalo. Debo ir con la señora Malfoy y conversar un poco, luego podremos irnos y te acompañaré a visitar a los Potter.

Hermione alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Irás conmigo? —dijo extrañada.

—Claro, debo saludar a mi ahijado, ¿no?

Afortunadamente, gracias al medimago recomendado por Blaise en Alemania, Luna logró salvarse. Por desgracia, su vista nunca pudo recuperarse. Sin embargo, gracias a la excesiva imaginación de la rubia aquello nunca fue in impedimento. Y el pequeño niño de ambos nació sin problema alguno. Harry agradecido, le había pedido personalmente a Zabini ser el padrino de su hijo, ante lo cual él acepto encantado.

No precisamente por su buena caridad, sino por el beneficio personal que aquello representaba. Si el «niño que vivió» y el salvador del mundo mágico creían en él, ¿por qué el resto no lo hacían? Sus inversiones en el extranjero, le trajeron grandes ganancias y aquella podrida fortuna, ahora rebosaba en creces en Gringotts. Y todo gracias a su habilidad en los negocios. Y su buena suerte con los acontecimientos de años atrás.

—Eso tendré que verlo —dijo ella con diversión—, no resistirás ni cinco minutos con su hijo y nuestra niña en el mismo lugar —rió disimuladamente.

—Se buena actriz —expreso él al momento de retirarse.

Sintiendo un escozor sobre su piel camino pausadamente hacia el rubio, el cual acababa de despedirse se su antiguo jefe de casa en Hogwarts, Slughorn presentó un breve saludo a la castaña y se marchó con prisa. Draco le hizo un gesto delicado con su mano y le pidió silenciosamente se sentase frente a él.

—Lamento tu pérdida Malfoy —intentó ser indiferente, pero aún podía percibir el hormigueo en su piel.

—Escuche que tienes una familia envidiable, Blaise habla mucho de ti —expresó con amargura, Hermione carraspeó incómoda—. Tu hija tiene poco más de cuatro años, ¿cierto? —Sus ojos brillaron con arrogancia al contemplarla—, según recuerdo no fuimos nada cuidadosos.

—¿Qué insinúas? —musito ella fríamente.

—Nada… solo pensaba…

—¡No creas nada! —lo interrumpió—. ¿Has pensado que tal vez es tuya? —carraspeó por demás incómoda—. Blaise es su padre —espetó.

—¿Harías cualquier cosa por evitar la verdad? —la contempló con un deseo que no fue capaz de ocultar.

—¿Chantaje...? —dijo con sorna—. ¿Alguien alguna vez creería lo que paso entre nosotros? —dijo a la defensiva y luego de un par de segundos exhaló rendida—. Deja las cosas como están… Draco —volteo hacia Blaise, quien seguía conversando con Narcisa—. Es un buen padre —susurro.

—Me lo imagino —él también suspiró—. ¿Al menos me dirás? —le rogó con su mirada.

—Es el único secreto que me llevaré a la tumba, Draco —ella se levantó, para tomar la mano de Blaise que justo entonces llegaba y término por entrelazarla con la suya.

—¿Sabes, una ocasión fui tentado por lo prohibido? —dijo el rubio.

—¿Perdona? —expresó confundida ella.

—¿Has escuchado hablar sobre el dolus? —Blaise palideció en el acto, Hermione por otra parte se mostró muy tranquila—. Es algo que muestra tus más profundos deseos —sentenció con voz trémula.

—¿Y qué fue lo que viste en esa ilusión, Malfoy? —expresó con franca indiferencia ella.

—Algo que nunca podré tener en mis manos —se levanto y la miro con intensamente, luego desvió su atención hacia su amigo—. Fue un placer volver a verte, Blaise —estrecho su mano una vez más.

—Yo también use una vez el dolus, hace varios años. El día que nos encontramos en el callejón Knockturn —dijo seria—. En ese momento comprendí que todo lo que había deseado en mi vida antes, era una mentira y que no estaba viviendo lo que realmente quería.

—¿Y qué es lo que querías? —musito Blaise.

—Ser yo misma… —dio ella.

•

•**SPED**•

•

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —Comentó intrigado el misterioso invitado—. ¿Acaso fue eso lo que dio inició a todo esto? —especuló.

El blondo contemplño las gotas de agua que resbalan por las ventanas del pub. Cerró sus ojos con dolor e infortunio antes de susurrar sin hablar, tan solo moviendo sus labios suavemente.

—…

—¿Malfoy? —reiteró el misterioso invitado.

—«Tú y yo somos iguales. Amantes solitarios, buscando en el dolor el placer de estar vivos» —hablo él, y luego esbozó una triste sonrisa—. En aquel momento no comprendí sus palabras, pero ahora lo hago —se acabo de un solo trago el resto de su bebida—. Jamás me imagine que terminaría hablando contigo Longbottom —se levantó—. Esta es la triste historia de un mago que creyó tenerlo todo… menos lo único que realmente quiere… una mujer que nunca estará a su lado. Porque yo no puedo ofrecerle el ser ella misma. ¿Irónico? Tal vez si hubiera tenido más pantalones como Blaise, otra sería esta historia.

Neville miro la amplia espalda caminar por el pub, y llegar hasta la puerta principal —había dejado de llover— y en completo silencio lo observo mientras se perdió en el medio de la multitud. Exhaló con pesimismo, mientras apretaba la copa entre sus manos, nervioso de lo que acababa de escuchar y lo que debería hacer —no con respecto al desliz de Hermione y Draco, esa era historia pasada. Al menos para él—. Sino por lo que acababa de descubrir. A Pansy Parkinson, saliendo de la casa de su cuñado aquella misma tarde. Longbottom enmudeció, la fémina ni siquiera se inmuto en dirigirle la palabra, paso a su lado y desapareció. Ron por otro lado, estaba tranquilo, demasiado. Él también se levantó, al final había decidido callar. Como bien el rubio lo había dicho, aquella aventura sería solo eso una «aventura» en la que no existían las promesas.

•

•**SPED**•

•

Una mujer de cabellera negra, paseba sola por el centro de Londres admirando los escaparates. Sonriendo con amargura, ante un futuro incierto.

Un pelirrojo estaba aburrido en la reunión familiar, escribiendo apresurado en un pergamino su próximo encuentro con su amante.

Un rubio, contemplaba el fuego en la chimenea, mientras admiraba la bella mujer que pronto dormirá en su lecho, y que al amanecer la enviará a casa con una joya de su parte.

Una mujer castaña sosteniendo en brazos a su hija, ocultando un terrible secreto, sobre quien era su verdadero padre. Mientras mira por el rabillo de su ojo a ese hombre que llama esposo.

Un hombre de piel bruna, que sostiene orgulloso en lo alto su cabeza, sabiendo que cada acción destina por aquellas frágiles almas es solo el resultado de su propia complacencia. Un sujeto que por sí mismo era el diablo encarnado.

* * *

.

.

"El amor es una maravillosa flor,

Pero es necesario tener el valor de ir a buscarla al borde de un horrible precipicio"

- Stendhall -

.

.

* * *

**Glosario:**

+ (1) Sarasa, _afeminado, homosexual._

+ (2) Hesse,_ es uno de los 16 Estados federados de Alemania. La capital del Estado es Wiesbaden; la ciudad más grande y una de las mayores de Alemania es Fráncfort del Meno_

+ (3) Catedral de Truro, _en es una catedral anglicana localizada en la ciudad de Truro, en el condado de Cornualles en Inglaterra._

* * *

.

**Les agradezco el haber leído la historia completa**

.


End file.
